


Raw and Rosy Revisited

by tuesdaymidnight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Past Jasper/Riley, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking, minor Carlise/Esme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight
Summary: A collection of outtakes and extras from Raw and Rosy's Spanksper and Assward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are the outtakes from [Raw and Rosy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745491/chapters/6154472). These were originally posted on FFn between August 2010 and March 2013. I don't actually remember what's in this to know what to warn for. But if you aren't into spanking, you probably aren't going to enjoy this too much. 
> 
> This happens during Chapter 9 of Raw and Rosy - the Friday Edward came to school in leather.
> 
> Jasper POV

Leather pants.

He wore leather fucking pants.

He wore soft, supple, boot-cut leather pants to school on Friday. Instead of pairing it with something ridiculous, he wore a plain white t-shirt that hugged his chest close enough to leave little to the imagination.

The air in the school buildings was charged with even more sexual energy than usual, and I attributed that to Edward himself. Girls would stare and then giggle. I swear I even saw Mike Newton checking out Edward's ass. It might have been for comparison - no contest, by the way - but he was definitely looking.

Edward, however, remained as aloof and oblivious as always. I still didn't really know why he acted like such an grade-A twat at school, but after meeting his mother earlier that week, I knew Edward had some major mommy issues. That woman was all about keeping up appearances. I mean, if my mother had been able to put two and two together after finding handcuffs on my headboard - well, actually I didn't know what she would do, ma would never be that observant when it came to me.

Edward practically ignored every giggle and attempt to flirt with him made by the entire slut brigade. Every time he let a girl come close, at least when I was around, he would pointedly make eye contact with me.

When Jessica "Look at my Cleavage" Stanley told him point blank that his ass looked good, he simply said, "I know," but he raised his eyes and fucking winked at me.

He winked.

I was half hard all day.

By the time school got out, I was about ready to fucking lose it.

I drove home recklessly; I was that desperate for release.

I briefly considered calling Riley the bus boy and making him suck me off, but then I probably would have had to return the favor, and I just couldn't do it. After Edward, I was pretty sure that I'd never quite feel fully satisfied with anything else. Riley was tofu, and Edward was a nice, thick, bloody steak.

I only got home minutes before Rosalie, who must have had McCarty drop her off before he went to baseball practice. I wasn't exactly sure if they were dating, but I wasn't too happy about it, and things between my sister and I had been shaky ever since I saw them making out in his car in our driveway.

So, when she started talking to me, I was kind of stunned. However, I was in absolutely no fucking mood to have a conversation. I needed to get off.

"Hey, Jay," she said tentatively.

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, or whatever, but can I borrow your-" she began to ask.

I knew she was asking to borrow my truck. We were waiting on a part to come in to finally fix the exhaust system on her own car, so hers had been out of commission since we took the muffler off Tuesday.

"Sure, whatever," I said, tossing her my keys as I huffed past her on my way to the bathroom.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" she asked, instead of thanking me.

"I spilled acetone on me during chem lab today, and I can still smell it. I'm going to take a shower," I snapped, hoping that would be enough to get her to leave me alone.

I wasn't even taking Chemistry this year, but Rosalie didn't notice.

"Just don't use up all the hot water. I have a date tonight to get ready for," she called after me.

I grunted in response as I finally reached my destination. Without any other acknowledgment, I slammed the door shut and began tearing off my clothes. There was only one thought in my head.

Edward in leather pants.

Edward in leather fucking pants.

I couldn't stop the image from running through my brain.

My dick was hard and there was nothing I wanted more than to have Edward in front of me so I could peel the black leather off his ass, slap it raw with my bare hands and then plunge my dick into it.

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from moaning.

I turned on the shower spray and stepped under it immediately. It wasn't hot yet, but even the shock of cold wasn't enough to get me to lose my boner.

My imagination raced as the water heated up. I grabbed some of Rose's shower gel and squirted it into my hand. Normally, I didn't want my cock to smell like melon and cucumber, but I was beyond rational thinking at this point.

He had been the worst in English class. As usual, he found excuses to get up from his desk and walk right past me. I'm not sure why no one else seemed to notice that Edward was always dropping things in front of my desk, or that the way he went to pick them up was decidedly obscene.

I mean, he bent over at the waist and fucking wiggled his ass in front of me. The leather stretched tight across his cheeks, making a groaning sound that I tried not to emulate as I recalled the image.

The boy was in for it when I could get my hands on him again.

He was lucky I didn't jump over my desk right then and there. He knew he was playing with fire. What would he have done had I taken the bait in the middle of class?

I squeezed my dick with my now-slicked right palm at the thought.

I could have bent him over his desk, in front of all our classmates. I could have pressed my dick, straining hard against my denim, right against his ass. I could have leaned over and whispered in his ear, loud enough for everyone to hear, about how he looked like a huge manwhore encased in leather.

My hand picked up speed a little as the water heated up, rolling down my back. I stroked exactly the way I liked, up with a twist of my wrist as my thumb brushed over the head.

I would have ordered him to stay bent over the desk, as our classmates stared at us in gaping shock. Then, I would have stepped back and slapped his ass - hard - through the layer of leather. Edward would have moaned and pushed his ass back wanting more, and of course, I would have complied.

My open palm would make contact over and over with his perky, leather-clad cheeks while Edward came undone on the desk, Mr. Berty too shocked to tell me to stop.

Once I knew his ass was bright red under the black leather, I'd carefully, peel the pants off, revealing the prize.

I couldn't control the moan from escaping that time. I moved further under the streaming water and used my left hand to cup my balls.

In my fantasy, he would have been wearing his plug. The stainless steel would reflect the fluorescent lights of the classroom. I would pull it out slowly, and Edward would whimper at the loss.

His whimper killed me.

Not that I would ever let him know that. He'd be stretched and so fucking ready for me. All I'd have to do is coat my dick in lube before plunging roughly, balls-deep into his hole, making his dick rub uncomfortably against the cheap, imitation wood of the desk. I'd feel his hot walls clench around me at the intrusion.

The water in the shower was scalding hot now, but I couldn't be bothered to adjust the temperature. I was pumping furiously and my balls were tightening in my hand, but I didn't want to come just yet. At least, not like this.

I thought about how I would stay inside Edward, letting him adjust, until he would beg for it. "Fuck me, Jasper," he'd say, and everyone in the room would gasp, shifting uncomfortably in their seats - dicks hard and pussies wet, as they couldn't take our eyes off us.

"What was that, slut?" I'd ask, slapping the side of his right cheek.

"Fuck me, hard," he'd pant.

Of course, I would have to comply.

In the shower, my hips took over for the work of my hand as I thought about drilling into Edward. I thrust into the tight grip of my right hand. Imaging it was Edward's, now pink-spattered, lily-white ass.

My left hand drifted behind my balls, and my fingers tip-toed up my crack. I didn't often play with my ass, but I was too worked up. I wanted to come, and I wanted to come hard. I brought my hand away and squirted more shower gel into it, I couldn't wait to get out of the fucking house so I could keep lube in my shower like a normal person. I had to put the thought of moving away out of my head, though; the idea of leaving Peter didn't sit well with me, and I couldn't think about that and fucking Edward while bent over a desk at the same time.

Edward's leather pants would be pooled around his knees, making it hard for me to get in deep. But I didn't care, at that point, I was too far gone. I could almost hear the noises Edward would make as I pulled in and out, my balls slapping against him.

I rubbed a few circles against my opening before tentatively pushing a finger inside. I had a well-placed prostate, so I only had to twist my wrist before I brushed against it. I'd played around with dildos, and I just didn't like being filled, especially not by anything big, but an occasional finger brushing up against that center of nerves made jacking off slightly more satisfying.

It was nothing like being in Edward's hot, tight hole.

That's what I focused on as I fucked my wet, soapy hand, squeezing it hard around my cock. I could hear him moan and wail as I hit his prostate, while brushing against my own in the shower. He'd be gasping for words the way he did when he was close, begging for me to let him come. I'd glance around the room and notice that at least half the class had their own hands shoved down their pants, watching us, panting along with Edward, begging for permission to come.

"Come, Edward." I would order.

But, in the shower, it was me who came.

My mouth opened slightly as I let out a quiet gasp, my mouth filled with hot water, but I didn't even sputter. My whole body tensed as the feeling rushed through me, from my head to my toes. I bent over reflexively, unable to stand upright as I began to convulse, cum shooting hard out of my soapy dick.

I pulled my finger out and used that hand to lean against the shower wall while I caught my breath, squeezing the last of my orgasm out of my dick.

Fucking hell.

Leather fucking pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This outtake happens before Chapter 1 of Raw and Rosy. It is NOT Edward and Jasper, rather, it is Jasper and Riley. So, if that's a limit for you, you are warned. 
> 
> Jasper POV

Riley was working the night shift.

I strolled in and took the booth in the back corner like I was accustomed to doing. Cora rolled her eyes at me, but put a pot of coffee on the table nevertheless. She knew exactly what I was doing here, and it wasn't because I really enjoyed finishing my homework in the ambiance of Fork's Diner.

Riley would mostly ignore me as he worked. He was still mostly in the closet and I wasn't the type to ride in a parade float, but I would frequently catch him looking at me as he cleared nearby tables and wiped down the counter. I pretended not to notice, but every time I felt those eyes on me, I would stretch, raising my arms above my head so my long-sleeved t-shirt would lift up, exposing a sliver of skin. One time I was pretty sure I heard him give a sharp intake of breath.

I hid my chuckle.

I finished my homework and sat reading the pathetic local paper until the overhead lights in the seating area of the diner were turned off.

"I have to lock up," Cora announced to me from behind the counter, even though she knew I'd refuse to leave.

"All right," I said. "Lock up."

"Jasper, you know customers aren't supposed to be in here after we close."

"Well, until the boss man can afford to set up security cameras, no one has to know."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well, can you at least get in the back so I can mop out here?"

I rose slowly from the table and packed my books into my bag. Her impatience irritated me, so I took my time and sauntered behind the counter. When I entered the backroom, Riley was standing by the dish sanitizer.

As soon as it beeped, he began to unload it. I leaned against the counter as I watched him work. He was tall and broad in the chest. The white button down of his 'uniform' was rolled up to the elbows. His best feature, though, was being covered up by his black work pants. He had a bubble butt, there was no other way to describe it. It was round, and though he was in good shape and very toned, there was always a lot of it to grab.

It taunted me as he stretched and bent, putting the clean dishes away. I moved into a better position to watch the floor show. I'm sure Riley knew what I was doing, but he didn't mind. He knew he was hot. He was the type of guy who would go to a gay club and take his shirt off to get free drinks, but then get offended if you groped him.

I had to force myself to ignore that little bit of prissiness. He was the only piece of ass I could get in the zip code without having to convince some straight boy to switch teams.

I was pretty sure I could do it, but it didn't seem worth the effort.

Anyway, Riley liked getting fucked and he gave decent head.

Once the last dish was put away he began to wipe down the prep area, and I knew he was almost done for the evening. Cora would double check everything anyway.

"Finished?" I asked casually.

"Yeah," he responded as I moved stealthily toward him.

"Really?" I asked again, pressing my body against his side.

"Let me just tell Cora that I'm heading out," he squeaked out, feeling my dick pressing into his thigh.

"I think she'll figure it out," I said.

But he had already twisted away and was heading toward the swinging door that separated the back from the main area of the diner.

I leaned back against the counter, waiting for him to return, my eyes scoping the back room. He was gone for less than a minute, but I was so horny, I was considering bending him over the desk in the office area and making Cora wait to count the drawer until after we finished. Luckily, he came back before my imagination got the better of me.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" he asked with a swallow. I had been to his apartment a few times, but it was always a little awkward. I wasn't company that needed to be entertained.

"No, Riley." I said calmly. "I want you on your knees outside in the alley."

"Only if you return the favor," he replied, turning to face me, rubbing his nose gently against mine.

"Of course," I said, spinning away from him and heading toward the backdoor.

I heard his heavy footsteps shuffling behind me. As soon as we were both outside, I pushed him up against the side of the building and attached my lips to his neck. I sucked on his skin, salty from working a full shift. I dragged his flesh gently through my teeth, which solicited a nice moan.

A crack of thunder rolled in the distance. I looked up and saw the clouds close in, covering the moon. It would probably start raining soon.

"I take it back," I said. "I don't want you on your knees, I'm going to fuck you right here."

He thrust his hips forward in response. He wasn't always so bold, but with the threat of a thunderstorm, there would be no way anyone in Forks would be out and about. Cora knew to leave well enough alone.

I grabbed his white button down and ripped it open, shoving it off his broad shoulders. He was wearing a white wife-beater underneath. His body was even better, the more skin he revealed. I ran my hands across and down his chest before spinning him around so he was facing the wall.

"Unbuckle your belt for me, Riley," I murmured into his ear.

He straightened and unbuckled his belt for me. Then, he shoved his pants and briefs down halfway down his thighs before putting his hands up against the side of the building.

I looked down at the prize.

His ass was round and practically asking to be grabbed. His skin was creamy and smooth. It was obvious that he waxed that shit. Not a hair to be found. I trimmed. There was no way I was letting a woman in a salon rip hair out of my body by the root.

The drop of rain that splattered on his left cheek brought my attention back to the task at hand.

I pressed my body into Riley's and ran my tongue around the shell of his ear, making him shiver while I fumbled in my pocket for lube.

"We'd better hurry," Riley said with a soft moan. "Or we're going to get wet."

"I don't think I'd mind seeing you all wet."

I straightened and popped the lid open, pouring the clear liquid on my fingers. I rubbed it around on my fingers before pressing my middle finger into Riley's waiting hole.

I worked as quickly as I could, preparing his tight ass before the rain came.

Another crack of thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I'm ready, Jasper. I'm ready," Riley panted.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

I quickly tore open the condom wrapper, letting it fall to the ground. Then, I rolled it on. I felt a drop of rain hit my arm as I thrust in. We usually just traded blow jobs, but the few times I had been inside him were pretty fucking good. He'd usually let me set the rhythm, especially once I figured out how to hit his prostate.

I was buried to the hilt inside him when it started to sprinkle.

The rain began to paint the back of his shirt with wet spots while I let him adjust.

"Move, please," Riley's voice dripped with need.

Rain be damned, he wanted this as much as I did.

I started out at a slowish pace, but sped up as the rain began to fall. My hair was starting to feel heavy as a stray curl fell across my forehead, dripping the warm rain in my face.

I plunged in and out of Riley, shifting so I could feel every inch of his tight asshole. A stroke of lightning illuminated the sky, and it spurred me on. The thunder clapped a few minutes afterward, meaning the storm was getting closer.

The rain poured off him and his thin wife-beater clung to his hard body, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop.

"Harder," he panted.

Who was I to disagree?

I reached around and grabbed his throbbing cock. Both his hands were busy, keeping him upright as he withstood the drilling I was giving him.

My fingers were still lubed from preparing him so my hand slid easily as I stroked his cock. With a few more thrusts, I could feel him start to tense and tighten. A few moments later he let out a cry and his dick pulsed in my hand. It was the best feeling in the world to feel a tight channel throbbing around me. It made me feel good, knowing that I was the one who brought about that pleasure. It was an accomplishment. I could never be the first one to lose my load.

With a few more thrusts into Riley, I was able to come.

The rain water ran into my mouth as I grunted, causing me to sputter while my whole body tingled with the thrill of release. I put my hands on Riley's strong shoulders for balance. I waited for a minute to recover before slowly pulling out of him, just as another stroke of lightning lit up the sky.

We were both drenched and panting.

I peeled the condom off and tossed it in the dumpster before tucking my dick back into my jeans. They were heavy and clinging to my legs as I walked back to my truck. Cora's car was already gone. I wondered if she had taken the opportunity to get a free show before she headed home. I looked over my shoulder at Riley as he walked heavily to his own car.

His hair was dripping and his wet clothes left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I raised my hand to wave at him as he reached his car.

He winked at me before climbing in.

Shit, Riley was just too damn cheeky. Someday he'd probably get himself a boyfriend who liked his men on the pretty side.

Until then, I'd take what I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Chapter 1 of Raw and Rosy.
> 
> Edward POV.

" _Your ass is mine now, Cullen."_

Jasper's voice echoed in my mind as I walked slowly into the kitchen.

I poured myself a glass of water and stood looking out the window above the sink. I stared out into the forest for who knows how long. It looked quiet, still almost, none of the life buzzing around under its canopy making itself known to me. I wondered how it could be so calm, after what just happened inside these walls.

" _I'm going to make you come just from doing this."_

I turned all his words over in my head as I went upstairs to my room. I immediately took off my jeans and briefs as gingerly as I could. I threw them in the hamper and looked in the mirror hanging on my door. I turned around and peered over my shoulder so I could look at my ass.

I had been ridiculed in prep school for being so pale. Some of the less clever students – the legacies whose place in the school had been established by old money and not by merit – would call me a vampire.

In response, I dressed in black, which fit the dress code, wore red lipstick and carried around water bottles filled with red Kool-Aid, dyed with even more food coloring to look blood red, for a week.

"How can you come out during the daytime?" they asked.

"Myth," I answered.

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"How do you know I don't?" I retorted.

That shut them up for awhile. When I upped the ante by coming to school in a cape and plastic fangs over my teeth, the headmaster told me to stop encouraging the "students with less potential." His words.

My skin was still pale, but I didn't stand out in this inconsequential town where it rains more than any other place in the United States of America.

Anyway, it made the red marks created by Jasper's hand stand out even more. They were red and tender to the touch, the marks left by his fingers overlapped like some strange blossom.

It looked, well, curiously arousing.

Ever since Jasper slapped my ass in the hallway earlier that day, my mind had been racing. My body, specifically my dick, had reacted immediately. It wasn't the first time I had gotten a hard-on around Jasper. It happened on more than one occasion, in the heat of a physical altercation, when he had me in a headlock or pinned to the ground.

Apparently I liked being dominated by the boy.

Today proved it.

I was a little stunned when he cornered me in the parking lot. I was even more surprised when he not only claimed he wouldn't tell anyone, but that he wanted to come over to my house. What was probably the most shocking, though, was that I followed his orders so readily. I was so fascinated by my reaction to him and my body reacted immediately. I just gave in.

It was transcendent.

Despite the fact that I had just come hard all over the stairs, my dick was swelling at the memory of the sting still lingering on my flesh.

What harm could there be in taking matters into my own hands?

I walked stiffly to my bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. I preferred using lube over anything else when I jerked off, but since I had gotten to Forks and began turning into a bit of a player, I didn't need to use it very often. Girls gave lousy hand jobs, though, and my foreskin seemed to freak them out a little, so I was actually looking forward to getting my dick touched the way I liked.

My ass was too sore to lie down on the bed, so I stood in front of the mirror. I watched as my left hand stroked slowly to distribute the lube a little.

I often looked at pictures of naked, or mostly naked, women when I jerked off, but tits weren't on my mind.

Instead, I thought about what Jasper had done earlier.

My hand firmly gripped my cock.

I thought about the feeling of Jasper's hand striking my ass. My heart raced at the thought of him doing it again, and my hand sped up as if to match its beat. I thought about what he had done afterward, the way he rubbed his dick against the crack of my ass and how surprisingly  _not_  uncomfortable it felt.

_"Next time I'm going to spread those cheeks apart and fuck you until you're sore inside and out."_

I wasn't opposed to getting penetrated by a man. It had crossed my mind a few times, particularly after the foreign exchange student from Russia, Irina, asked me to have anal sex. She assured me it felt good for her, and by the way she reacted, I was convinced. Until today, Irina was probably the best sexual encounter I had ever had with a single person. She and her host sister Tanya decided to give me a ménage à trois for my birthday last summer, and it definitely lived up to the hype. Part of it was due the fact that both Tanya and Irina were experienced enough to know how to enjoy sex. Most girls had no clue. My reputation was not really based on quantity, but more so based on quality. I knew how to get a girl off, and most, if any, of the neanderthals of Forks High wouldn't know what a clitoris was if it bit them on the dick.

Even when I was fucking Irina, I'd been curious about what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of anal sex. That, coupled with what Jasper did to me earlier, was making me rethink my, thus far, exclusively heterosexual experiences.

I turned my attention back to my dick, it hardened even more at the thought of Jasper standing behind me. I pushed my foreskin back and then brought it up over the ridge of my cock, creating a sensation of friction on my sensitive head.

What would it feel like to have Jasper spread my cheeks apart? Would he prepare me with his fingers? Would it hurt?

Jasper had a big dick. I didn't see it, but I felt it rubbing against me. Surely it would hurt to have that inside me. Wouldn't it?

I was too distracted by the idea of it filling me in my fantasy, that I ignored the possibility of pain. I could almost feel him pressing against me. I could feel the wantonness, the recklessness, the storied and supposed "forbiddenness" of the act.

I watched in the mirror as my hand started to blur. My thoughts were causing my body to race to the finish. My fingers, toes, arms and legs all began to tingle as my blood rushed to my cock. My breathing was erratic. My balls tightened.

Then, I came hard all over my hand and the mirror with a low "fuck."

The name "Jasper" was a heartbeat away from following the epithet.

He was under my skin and at that moment, I knew I was going to let him fuck me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 12 of Raw and Rosy from Jasper's POV.

This place sucked.

And not in a positive, life-affirming way.

There weren't a lot of job opportunities for high school kids in Forks though, and I'd be damned if I was going to stand in front of a frialator. Instead, I sold camp stoves to tourists, cleats to Little League kids and sand wedges to the Forks elite.

I was bringing out a new shipment of said clubs when I looked up and saw a head of very fucking recognizable sex hair standing in the golf section.

No one else was around, so I decided to fuck with him a little. I set the box down and stalked toward him quietly until I was standing with my chest damn near touching his back. He had to have known it was me, unless he liked having strangers completely encroach on his personal space.

"Can I help you, Cullen?" I asked into his ear.

It didn't surprise me that he played golf. All the rich kids in Forks did. Of course, in Edward's case, I had a feeling that his father glued a golf club to his hand when he was a kid.

We bantered back and forth for awhile, but there was obviously something off in Edward's demeanor. I had no idea what his mother had done to him, or his father for that matter, but he seemed so irritated I could practically feel it myself.

When he basically asked me to come over, I knew I had to say yes.

I thought about Ted Kaczynski and Bruce Edwards Ivins. Even though Edward had his assholish tendencies, I didn't want him to snap like  _that_.

He had to have been sore from Friday. There was no way I could have spanked him without hurting him. I had a feeling that he would have been completely okay with the added pain, but that would have violated this weird trust he had in me.

I'd have to think of another way to torture him.

I knew he needed something, though, especially when he grabbed my junk in the middle of Newton's to prove he was in need of punishment. He had never really touched me before, not like that, and as soon as his fingertips brushed against my balls, I felt him tense at that realization.

It didn't stop my dick from reacting, though.

Luckily the approach of a customer stopped him from being too smug.

Anyway, his plan worked, because after my shift, I turned left out of the parking lot instead of right.

A few minutes later, I stood outside the doorway of the Cullen house with my arms folded. Just because it was Edward's suggestion that I come over, I didn't want to give him the idea that he was in charge. He was the one who needed this from me, and he wouldn't get it if he was trying to be in control.

"Upstairs," I demanded calmly, before I was even inside the house.

I still wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do to Edward until he turned and started to climb the stairs. He wiggled his perfect fucking ass back and forth so seductively, he should have been on a stage with a damn pole.

He waited for me at the top of the stairs obediently. After his display in climbing the stairs, I couldn't help but give his ass a light slap as I ordered him into his bedroom.

Edward was standing still as a statue when I entered his room. I kind of wondered how fucked up his childhood had been that he was even capable of staying so still. I couldn't go ten seconds without fidgeting.

I ordered him to take off his clothes, and he shocked me by taking them off immediately. I was half-expecting him to give me a strip tease.

I took a close look at him after he took off his boxers. His ass was obviously sore. I was sure a day of golfing with dear old dad hadn't helped.

I told him to get on the bed and get comfortable on his hands and knees. He was going to be stuck in the same position for as long as it took, and I didn't want to make him even more sore by forcing him to stand.

I took a minute to look at him before moving toward him.

He was fucking hot.

His ass was sticking out on display for me. His back was toned and his skin seemed to practically glow. His arms were fairly well-muscled, and I knew it would be awhile before they started to get tired of holding his weight.

I finally gave into the urge to touch him.

I knelt on the bed behind him, then traced my fingers down his spine, barely letting the tips graze his skin. Once I reached the top of his ass, I brought my fingertips back up, one hand on each side of his back. My touch was so light, I don't think he noticed it at first, that's how stuck in his head he was.

I started using more pressure, scraping down with my fingernails. Eventually, he started to arch his back a little every time I got to his ass. With each arching movement, he pushed his ass out ever so slightly, already begging for it.

Once he started to shiver, I decided to go lower. When I lifted my fingers from his back, I couldn't see his face, but he let out a small huff.

I used only one finger, going down his spine like before. Only this time I continued going further down, between his ass cheeks until I reached his hole, but I didn't penetrate it. He needed to really need it, not just want it.

I just left it there until he arched his back again in impatience, pushing against my finger.

He was trying to anticipate my next move.

"Ah, ah," I said. "Just let go, Edward."

I started rubbing his hole lightly. I knew that one point of contact would eventually start to drive him crazy.

I knew he was getting closer to where I wanted him, because he let out a angry whimper when I removed my finger. As soon as he heard the snap of the lube bottle cap, his body relaxed again. It was fully my intention to bring him off. I just wanted him to completely surrender first.

I continued to rub him, the lube getting warm on my finger, until finally, fucking finally, he let out an exasperated sigh.

Now I had him.

That didn't mean that I couldn't continue to torture him.

I only let the tip of my finger enter his body, and just for a second before I removed it. I wanted to keep him guessing. I couldn't help but make a pattern with my movement though, and I'm sure he noticed. I circled around his hole before pressing in. Sometimes I changed direction, but I would always push my finger in a little further each time I penetrated him.

I bet he was counting. He was clearly getting frustrated, but after a certain point he finally listened to his body and to me.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in shock as soon as I introduced a new sensation.

It was like his body was an instrument.

Or a hot rod.

And I was making the engine fucking purr.

I stretched him slowly, just with one finger at first, twisting my finger and rhythmically pumping in and out. Every third time in, I managed to brush his prostate slightly. It must have been driving him crazy. Had I been nicer, I would have put a cock ring on him so he'd have a hard time coming.

But I wasn't doing this to be nice.

I was doing this because he fucking needed it.

I added a second finger and he eventually started bucking back against my hand. I wasn't even sure if he was aware of the humping motion he was making, but he definitely did after I grabbed his hip to still him. My fingers were digging into his skin so hard, I knew there would be bruises the next day.

When he started whining loudly, I knew he had finally started to let go. It was easier to get him to that point with pain. It usually only took a couple stinging strikes before he let go of pretenses and really howled.

When I scissored my fingers to stretch him, he relaxed. I think he realized then that I was planning on delivering. I knew I was supposed to be torturing him, but his body was calling to me.

I stopped everything, stripped and climbed back on the bed behind him.

After the way I teased his body, I wanted to overload his senses, so I pressed my chest against him. He squeaked at the sensation, and I had to muffle a laugh into his back. I started rubbing my dick against his crack. Just because I was going to fuck him didn't mean I couldn't still tease his body to the point of complete surrender.

I could feel his hole flutter when the head of my dick rubbed against it. He was already lubed and stretched. It would have been so easy just to slip inside him and start to fuck him hard and fast. It's what he wanted. His humping motion picked up speed, and he was thrusting, either to encourage me to or seek friction that I wasn't going to give him.

He didn't seem to understand that I would always win this game.

Edward was smarter and more charismatic than me. Hell, he was even better at staying still, but I was more patient. I was the one in control, and I could rub against him like this indefinitely.

It wasn't until I felt beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck that I decided to breach him. His arms wouldn't hold up forever, and he was already showing signs of physical exhaustion.

I rolled on the condom, lubed up and pushed into him slowly.

Very slowly.

He was so on edge from the anticipation that he wasn't relaxed enough, almost to the point of denying me access. He grunted in frustration, and I had to stifle another laugh at his reaction. I didn't have to tell him that he was only making this harder for himself.

I didn't mind waiting or going slow.

In fact, it felt really fucking good.

He was tight and I could feel and appreciate every square inch of his surrounding heat.

Once I was in balls-deep, I immediately pulled out just as slowly. He let out another loud whine. I repeated the motion, over and over, until Edward was whimpering so loud I thought he was going to cry.

"Please," he sobbed. "Please, Jasper. Please."

His voice could only be described as desperate.

"Please what?" I asked calmly.

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard." I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling that if he wasn't crying, he would be soon.

"I am fucking you hard," I replied. I still hadn't broken my rhythm and pressed all the way in to emphasize my point.

I did pick up the pace a little though, just to show Edward that his request wouldn't help him.

He still needed me to give him permission to come.

And I just wasn't that forgiving.

I pressed down on his lower back with my hand, making his back arch, and I knew I was hitting his prostate.

He began to chant loudly, as if trying to distract himself, and then his whole body was shaking. Eventually, his voice started to break, and I craned my neck to see a single tear running out of his eye.

He was almost there.

Finally, he let out a loud wail that sounded an awful lot like "please" and I decided he had learned his lesson.

"Go ahead, Edward. I think I've proven my point."

I slapped my hand against his ass, and like a chain reaction, he clenched around my cock as his whole body stiffened. Then he came hard. His entire body spasmed and convulsed. I didn't see the load he shot, but by the way he pulsed it had to have been a healthy dose. He was crying in earnest now as he shook through his release. He started babbling, and eventually I realized that he was muttering words of gratitude.

A huge surge of pride shot through me.

I wanted to claim my reward.

"I'm going to fuck you now, just like you wanted," I growled.

Then I did.

I slammed hard and fast into his now-pliable body. I fucked him so brutally that I was starting to sweat, my hair was getting damp and hanging in my eyes. He began to convulse again. I knew I should have commanded him to relax onto his forearms, but I was too lost in it to make the order.

He was shaking so hard it almost felt as if he was coming again.

That thought finally sent me over the edge. I shot my load with so much fucking force, I was actually shocked the condom didn't break.

I was practically shaking as much as Edward that I didn't even think before collapsing onto his back. Our sweat mixed together, and our heavy pants sounded like they were fucking synchronized. It took me a lot longer to recover my breath than usual, but I doubted that Edward noticed.

He was too far gone.

As soon as I pulled out of him, he collapsed immediately like a rag.

I rolled off the condom and flung it into his trash can before falling back onto his bed beside him. I knew I shouldn't linger, but the truth was, I was fucking exhausted. I'd worked all day and fucked Edward to within an inch of his life.

I didn't want to move.

That's when I heard a British accent slice through the air.

"Well, your mother was right."

So this was Dr. Cullen.

I sat up and muttered to Edward that his parents were worse than mine. I took a look at Edward's father out of the corner of my eye. He was standing in the doorway with perfect posture, looking at Edward and me with an expression of amusement.

It was fucking creepy.

I pretended he wasn't there and got dressed. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't speak until I had pulled my Newton's polo shirt over my head.

"Are you going to introduce me to your... friend, Edward?" He said the word 'friend' as if he were holding back a laugh.

I didn't let Edward answer.

"Jasper Hale," I responded. "I know who you are."

His hand moved as if he intended for me to shake it, but I stood at the foot of the bed with my arms crossed over my chest instead.

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet under less embarrassing circumstances," he said with a fucking twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not embarrassed at all, sir. Though, about ten minutes ago I'm sure even you would have blushed at seeing my dick up your son's ass."

I briefly wondered just how long he had been standing outside his son's room. It was entirely possible that he did get some of the show.

He flinched for a split second, either at my words or the way Edward laughed in response, I wasn't sure.

He was smooth, though. He pretended like I didn't say anything and then waved his hand, turning his attention from me back to Edward.

"Did your mother ever tell you about her experiment with lesbianism at uni?"

Edward looked a little dumbfounded, which was an odd expression for Mr. Know-It-All. Even though the good doctor was looking at Edward, I knew he was directing his little story about his wife's "experimentation" at me. I'm not sure why he felt the need to show me that he was boss, but he was not so subtly telling me that I was just Edward's play thing.

I tried to figure out the reason for his reaction as he rambled. Obviously, he couldn't think that I was like some chick from the wrong side of the tracks who was trying to trick Edward into getting me pregnant or something. It's not like I was some kind of status-seeking gold-digger. No, it was probably the opposite, he probably was trying to rub it in that I was nothing more than a dirty little secret.

An asterisk in the great Cullen family history.

I wondered if he was one of those uppity liberals who pretended to be in favor gay rights, but secretly felt just as much hatred and repulsion toward us as the hate-mongers who wore it on their sleeves. Or maybe he was jealous because of his own hidden homosexual desires. His demeanor seemed to be a little poncey. Then again, he was British. It was harder to tell with foreign men.

The way he was looking at Edward without making eye contact and then glancing at me out of the corner of his eye made me wonder if I was wrong entirely. He seemed to be examining Edward like he was some kind of object of study.

None of his motivations were good ones, but it was that one that made me bring my grinding teeth to a halt. I really didn't fucking appreciate being treated like an experiment.

I shot Dr. Cullen a murderous glance, "I have to get going."

I then turned to Edward and said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Something about the look in Edward's eye made me snap. He didn't look like the Edward I knew or even Cullen from school. He looked defeated. He looked, well, like a little kid who just wanted his dad to approve of him.

I knew that look.

Fuck you, Dr. Cullen.

I walked over to Edward and leaned down. His eyes were wide with shock as I closed in, but then they closed involuntarily. I brought my lips down to his. They were just like they had been in the janitor's closet - soft and warm, though a little salty from the mix of sweat and tears from earlier. Edward brought his hand up to the back of my head, weaving his fingers in my hair, pulling me down even further.

I felt like he was trying to feed off of my ability to stand up to his father's bullshit.

I flicked my tongue out and his lips opened and he pushed his tongue back against mine. His grip tightened in my hair, and I could feel the beginnings of interest stirring in my dick.

I could still feel Dr. Cullen's eyes digging into me, but when Edward started trying to pull me down on top of him, I knew he'd be able to deal with his father.

Though to be honest, it was the doctor clearing his throat that made me pull away.

Edward gasped as I broke the kiss, but the fire in his eyes was back.

I didn't say a word as I brushed by Dr. Cullen, nudging him slightly with my shoulder.

I made it out the front door before I let out a ragged breath.

Once I was in my truck, it took me a good minute before I had the composure to drive away.

What the fuck was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note that Bruce Edwards Ivins was never convicted in the 2001 anthrax attacks. The FBI intended to prosecute him before his 2008 suicide, and they released a 92-page document of evidence against him earlier this year. However, their conclusions have been contested. Jasper doesn't know all of this. In fact, it's pretty impressive that Jasper could recall his name... I had to google it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place over the summer between Chapters 18 and 19 of Raw and Rosy. 
> 
> Jasper POV

My mom was driving me crazy.

I had finally convinced her that me getting a scholarship to UW wasn't a complete fluke, and she was trying to come to terms with the fact that I wanted to leave home in about six weeks. Her new tactic was to try to use Peter to guilt me.

What she didn't know was that I already talked to Peter about it, and he was on my side. He wanted me to go to college. He even threatened to beat me up if I tried to stay behind for his sake.

What neither of them understood was that I had no intention of leaving Peter alone with my mom in Forks. I knew what would happen if I did. Mom would force Peter to go to the private school instead of starting at Forks High in the fall like he was supposed to. He would never be challenged and he would always be treated differently, like he was inferior.

The worst was that I knew without me, he would start to believe it.

I couldn't let that happen.

My new plan was to get my mom and Peter to move to Seattle. There were schools in the city that my mom would find "more suitable" for someone with "Peter's needs." That was my angle anyway. I knew that I had to get her approval before I took the idea to Peter. He still felt this strange loyalty to her. I couldn't blame him for it; he hadn't suffered years of neglect.

I had tried to bring up the idea to her earlier, but it quickly devolved into her trying to once again attempt a guilt trip on me and me berating her parenting skills.

It pissed me off, and I needed something to distract me.

I went up to my bedroom and flipped on some Rachmaninoff. For a second I thought about spitefully blasting some bullshit metal that pissed my mom off whenever she heard it, but then I thought about Peter still in the house. He hated it when I played loud, angry music, and I didn't want him to worry about me. I just wanted to be left alone.

I turned on my computer and checked my email.

In my inbox was a message from Edward that just said, "Get online tonight. I'll be around."

I looked over to the chat window, and sure enough, Edward was online.

I quickly calculated that it was two a.m. where he was in England. I wondered how much longer he would be awake.

Without hesitating, I clicked on the icon to video chat.

"Hey," I said into my microphone.

Suddenly, Edward's face was filling my screen.

"Jasper," he damn near moaned my name and my dick responded in turn. The video feed was slightly off the audio, but I barely noticed. Edward and I had mostly just emailed back and forth, but last week he convinced me to try video chatting. I had an older computer so I had to go out and buy a webcam and microphone, but the possibilities of being able to see and talk to Edward were worth it.

His hair was a little bit longer and he looked tired, but he was still smirking at me like the cocky bastard he was.

"Have you fucked a prince yet?" I asked him.

"I'm pretty sure the princes are straight."

I snorted, "The queen then?"

"She's getting on in years, just doesn't swing the paddle the way you do."

"Few do."

I heard a muffled noise, and then suddenly the picture on my screen was moving as Edward repositioned his laptop. When it stopped moving, I realized that I was looking at Edward's lap. He had pulled out his cock and was stroking it teasingly.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"I wish," Edward replied with a moan.

I hadn't meant for him to hear me, but the way he responded made my dick even harder. I rolled my chair back so my lap was in view, then I palmed my cock through my jeans.

Edward had adjusted the camera so I could see his face again. His eyes grew wide. The way he was staring at me, like he was undressing me with his eyes, was almost enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Move your computer, so I can see you on the bed," I ordered.

I saw a blur of motion as Edward moved his laptop. Eventually he set it on a chair and positioned it near the foot of the bed so I could see the entire mattress.

Edward sat down at the edge of the bed and looked into the camera.

"Can you see?"

"What I see is that you're way over-dressed."

Edward laughed but proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. He rubbed his hands over his chest suggestively. As his hands roamed across his pecs, his nipples got caught between his fingers, so he pulled on them a little.

"Tease," I huffed into the microphone.

I thought he was going to stick his tongue out at me, but instead he stood. I could only see him from the waist down, but I wasn't about to complain. He had stuffed his cock back into his jeans, so he decided to be a bastard and do a strip tease.

He circled his hips slowly, like he was playing with a fucking hula hoop.

Then he started to unzip. Before I even got a glimpse he spun around and fucking wiggled his ass right in front of the camera.

I know he heard me growl.

He turned back to face the computer and then started to pull his jeans down. I caught a flash of pink before he turned around again. Thank fuck he shimmied all the way out of his jeans, pushing his ass back in the process so it filled my screen. He finished stepping out of his jeans before bringing his groin back to the camera. Then he slid his fingers under the waistband of his pink briefs, running them back and forth underneath the elastic.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

I tried to look calmly into the camera so he couldn't see how antsy I was, but Edward had a way of being in my head even when we were thousands of miles apart.

His right hand came up to press against his obviously hard dick through the cotton. I couldn't see his face, but by the moan I heard off camera, I could picture him with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. He slid his hand down further and grabbed his cock, stroking himself behind the pink barrier so I could only see the movement of his hand.

It was fucking erotic as hell, and Edward knew it.

I abandoned pretense and started to unbuckle my jeans. I needed to get off, and I just didn't care if Edward saw how needy I was right then. At the sound of my rustling around, pushing my own jeans and boxers down, Edward's hand froze. I still couldn't see his face, but as soon as my cock was out and bare ass was sitting back in my desk chair, Edward pulled his hand out, hooked his thumbs under the waistband, and pulled his briefs off.

The camera was pointed directly at his dick, so I was looking straight into the hooded head.

I licked my lips, for a second forgetting that Edward could see me.

"Get on your knees," I ordered, hoping he didn't notice the crack in my voice.

However I said it, it was enough, because Edward climbed onto the bed and got on his hands and knees. He positioned himself so it was like I was standing behind him. His ass looked fucking incredible, but it still wasn't quite enough. There was still a camera in my place.

"You need a spanking, Edward, and I'm not there to give it to you."

His body tensed slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"You're going to have to do it yourself," I continued.

His whole body flushed pink at my order, presumably in embarrassment.

"It's just me, Edward. I know it won't be the same, but I want you to slap your ass. I want to hear the sound of your skin being struck."

I saw him take a deep breath while he shifted to balance on one hand. Then his left hand started to reach around behind him.

His hand connected to his flesh, filling my room with a satisfying sound of skin on skin.

"Fuck," I hissed. "Do it again."

He struck harder this time. Hard enough that his cheek began to darken.

His familiar moan was loud enough fill my ears a delayed moment after the strike.

"Other side," I barked.

He repositioned himself again to balance on his left hand and brought his right hand up to connect to his right cheek. He fired off another slap quickly after the first.

"Another," I ordered a few seconds later, after I thought the sting had started to fade.

He did what I said, and soon his right side was darker than his left. I told him to switch back to the left side. He whimpered loudly, but did as I told.

"Three, Edward. Quick ones this time."

His hand came back and struck the center of his left cheek with a resounding smack, followed by another, and another.

Edward's head was hanging down but I could still hear him say, "Please," his voice thick. He sounded almost as if he was going to cry.

"Get the dildo," I said smoothly, giving him reprieve.

"Oh fuck," he whimpered.

He moved stiffly as he reached across the bed, rummaging around in the small set of drawers beside the twin bed.

When he turned back to face the camera, he was holding the dildo. His dick was hard and he did nothing to hide his arousal. He winced a little as he settled on the bed, looking into the camera for instruction. I wondered how hard he had spanked himself if it was enough for it to sting when he sat down.

I wasn't there to take care of him, so I decided to distract him instead.

"Suck it. Pretend it's my cock."

For a second, I thought he was going to object, and then I realized why.

"You have cleaned it after you've used it, right?"

"Of course," he said immediately, in his typical Edward haughtiness.

Then he ran his tongue up the side.

My dick was definitely interested. I had refrained from touching it while Edward spanked himself, but I couldn't resist now. I had some lube in my desk drawer, so I pulled it out, spread a little on my fingers, and got to work.

Edward was staring down, and I realized his eyes were trained on my hand fisting my cock.

"Keep sucking," I said.

His eyes jerked up until they were looking right into mine. Without shifting his gaze, Edward opened his mouth wide and took the dildo deep. I imagined it hit his throat before he slowly pulled it back out. He repeated the movement, and I found my hand matching his rhythm. Our eyes remained locked, and for a few minutes, there was only the sound of Edward's sucking and my stifled grunts as I thought about Edward's hot mouth on my dick.

"Finger yourself while you're sucking me off," I finally ordered, when I could tell Edward needed a break.

Edward set the dildo in his lap and looked up. He looked lost for a second, so I gave him more instruction.

"Get lube. Lie back and spread your legs."

He sprung to action again with my more detailed command. After retrieving the lube, he spread his legs wide on the bed, bending his knees so his feet rested on the edge with the computer centered between them. He was about to open the lube when he moved suddenly. I was about the chastise him when I noticed that he was grabbing the pillows from the head of the bed. He returned to position, this time with the pillows folded under his head, so I could see his face.

He squirted lube onto the first two fingers of his left hand, then he took a deep breath. He told me he had used the dildo, so I knew that this wasn't the first time he touched his own asshole, but he was obviously nervous.

"Pretend it's me. Rub around it then push your finger in."

He didn't say anything, but he nodded before following my instruction. He groaned as soon as the finger pressed into his hole. I had to stop my hand's motion, it was so fucking hot. After he wiggled it around a little, getting used to the feeling, he pulled it out before pushing back in.

He built up a rhythm before grabbing the dildo again with his free hand and leaning back so I could watch it disappear into his mouth while he fucked himself on his finger. It didn't take long before he added a second finger and his mouth's movements on the dildo became less enthusiastic as stretched himself.

"Put the dildo down, Edward. Get yourself ready for it."

He did as I said and then propped himself up on his elbow so he could look more directly into the camera, but I wasn't looking at his face.

I watched his fingers slide in and out of his hole, thinking about how it felt to be inside him. I could see him moving his fingers, stretching himself each time they went in deep. When he added a third finger, his groan was guttural.

I rarely had such a hard time holding back an orgasm, but I was being tested.

"You're ready, Edward," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You're ready for my cock."

He managed to meet my eyes and I could see that he was having trouble holding back, too. His dick was resting heavy on his abdomen, and he was already panting.

I nodded to him, and he grabbed the dildo again.

He coated it in lube, then brought it down to his hole. He pushed it into his ass slowly, inch by inch. I tightened my hand around my dick, imagining that I was filling his tight ass.

He cried out when it was fully sheathed, then he started the retreat. He shoved it back in with more force the second time.

"Yes!" he cried out, finally giving up any pretense of staying quiet. "Fuck me, Jasper, yes!"

His head was thrown back so that even with the pillows I couldn't quite see his face, but I didn't need to. I watched his legs fall open as he steadily fucked himself on the silicone substitute, picking up speed and moaning out a string of curses.

My hips were damn near rising out of the chair with the tenacity with which I was fucking my hand, keeping his pace. I was thrusting up, pretending that Edward was pressing down with his perfect ass.

I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, but I damn sure wasn't going to come before him.

"Come when you want," I croaked out, hoping both that he heard me and that he was close enough so I wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Luckily, Edward was obedient and a few seconds later, with a scream of "Jasper" that I'm sure his neighbors heard clearly, he shoved the dildo in one last time as he shot his wad. Cum splattered out of his dick all over his chest.

"Oh fuck," I said loudly.

Edward's head shot up, my voice pulling him away from his orgasm. His wide eyes appeared to be staring right at my dick as I came. Normally I would have used my other hand to catch my load, but I gave Edward a show instead. Cum spilled over my hand as I milked my cock.

We stared at each other through our respective screens for a minute as we both relaxed post-orgasm.

I was grateful for the Rachmaninoff still pouring out of my speakers. I hadn't been all that quiet. I grabbed a tissue to clean off my hand. When I looked back at the screen I noticed that Edward's head had fallen back, and I knew he was probably close to falling asleep.

"Edward," I said loudly.

His head shot up.

"You have spunk in your hair," I smirked as he pulled himself up to a sitting position.

He flipped two fingers up in a v-sign at me.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I didn't appreciate you waking me up."

"I'm just trying to be helpful, asshole," I retorted. "What if there was a fire, Edward. You'd have to run out of the building naked and covered in cum."

"You just don't want anyone else to see my cock."

He had me there and he knew it.

"I just don't want anyone to get the idea that all American dicks are as small as yours."

Of course, we both knew it was complete bullshit. Edward's cock was anything but small.

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't here then." Whatever he was going to add to the insult was cut off with a yawn.

It was now three in the morning for Edward, and I knew I couldn't keep him.

"Get some sleep, Edward," I said, trying to hide my reluctance. "And use the gel if you're sore."

He opened his mouth as if to retort, but then his eyes softened and he smiled at me instead.

"Thanks, Jasper. I will, but it won't be the same."

"It's the price you pay for going halfway around the world to be a smartass."

He just laughed in response.

"Good night, Jasper."

"Night, Edward."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place over the summer a few weeks after Edward and Jasper's webcam session from the previous outtake. Between Chapters 18 and 19 of Raw and Rosy.
> 
> Jasper POV

It was possible that I kind of, maybe, missed Edward.

I could admit it to myself.

July was stretching on and Edward hadn't been online much since the night I ordered him to play with his dildo. His emails had gotten more sporadic, too.

Rosalie always had McCarty over, so I spent a lot of time in my room trying to avoid them. The big oaf had partially won Peter over, which pained me, but even Peter couldn't always handle the booming voice and over-bearing personality so he spent a lot of time hiding in my room.

Even he had noticed that I checked my email more frequently and was irritable when my inbox was empty.

One day, he asked me if my boyfriend and I were fighting. If it was anyone else but Peter, I would have slugged him.

I tried to explain to him that Edward wasn't my boyfriend without revealing that my dick and I did want to have a cross-continental mutual jerkoff session with him in the imminent future. Peter had been so sheltered and coddled and was a little under-developed. I wasn't sure how much he knew about sex and I wasn't ready to have that conversation with him, but he knew I was gay.

For him, all that meant is that I would never have a girlfriend, and it didn't matter in the least.

Still, I didn't want to explain whatever it was I had going with Edward, so I vowed to only check my email once a day.

I had to force myself not to check it before I went to work.

It was prime tourist season in the Pacific Northwest, and it seemed like every idiot from within a hundred mile radius decided to stop in to Newton's. I started to get pissed off when a couple came in with four kids who ran all over the place and messed up all the displays, and if I had to answer one more question about mountain lions, I was going to lose it.

Mr. Newton found me in the backroom during my lunch break working my frustration out on a punching bag.

"Go home, Jasper."

"But it's busy and Mike's not in until 2."

"You've worked every day this week. Take the afternoon off."

I opened my mouth to argue with him when he held up his hand.

"It'd be bad for business if you started yelling at the customers."

It would be pointless to protest; Mr. Newton knew I had a temper. I beat up his son in ninth grade when he called me a "faggot."

This "faggot" gave Newton the Pussy a dislocated shoulder and a broken nose that healed crooked.

I always figured that Mr. Newton gave me the job because of his son's bigoted name-calling. Either way, I had worked there for years without getting so much as a reprimand. I even managed to be civil to Mike when our shifts overlapped, though he made it easy by staying away from me.

I threw up my hands in resignation.

"How could someone not know that you need to put a ground cloth under a tent?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Mr. Newton chuckled with a shake of his head.

"That lady thought I was trying to con her when I showed her the tarps!"

"And this is why I think you could use the afternoon off."

I never understood how Mr. Newton could stay unflappable around all the customers. Commiserating with him really wasn't an option, so I finally resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to win this argument and went home.

When I got home the house was surprisingly empty.

I wasn't sure what to do with my time, so I caved in and checked my email.

There, at the top of my inbox, was an email from Edward.

I clicked it open and was surprised to find not a message, but a link to upload a video.

What could Edward be sending me?

For a brief second, I wondered if he was sending me porn. It wasn't a very Edward-like thing to do, though. Plus, I wasn't sure if he got off on watching men fuck. He wouldn't know where to look for the best shit on the internet, and I'd kill him if I saw even a glimpse of vag.

I clicked on the link anyway and started downloading the file.

As soon as it finished, I locked my door just in case, then opened the file.

Edward, sitting in his room in England, filled the screen.

"Hi Jasper," Edward's voice came through my speakers.

He was sitting at his desk, slumped a little, his eyes looking slightly off from the camera. He shifted in the chair and I could tell he was nervous.

"I, um, I thought maybe. Fuck. Look, since I haven't had a lot of time to chat, I thought I would send you something to watch and well... enjoy." The corner of his mouth quirked up in a crooked smile.

"Okay," he exhaled and finally nodded directly into the camera.

Then he stood up and pushed the chair away so the camera was directed toward the foot of the bed with no obstruction. He left the screen for a minute then came back, setting something down on the mattress. Before I could get a good look, he sat down on the edge, blocking my view.

He unbuttoned his shirt slowly. His fingers fumbled a little as he removed it, making him shake his head and laugh.

"I don't know why this is embarrassing. I guess I rely more on your reaction than I thought. Maybe I should turn around. I know you'll like  _that_."

He was right.

In a swift motion, he stood, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He started to pull them down then spun around so I could watch his ass being revealed.

He leaned forward and pushed his ass back, then slowly pulled down his jeans, revealing the Union Jack stretched across his ass. Then he turned to look over his shoulder.

"You like them?" He asked as he kicked away his jeans.

He slid his hand down his back to his ass, then he gave it a squeeze.

My dick was starting to get interested.

Then he started shaking his hips back and forth, humming a corny stripper song. He finally slid his fingers under the waistband and pushed the briefs down.

As he bent forward, I caught a flash of purple. When he stood, he spread his cheeks apart a little, revealing a purple anal plug filling his asshole.

My dick was definitely interested now.

He turned over his shoulder and looked into the web cam again. "I was worried about airport security with the metal one, so I got this before I left."

He reached his hand around and wiggled the base of the plug.

I heard a whispered " _fuck_ " as he twisted the base around.

When he turned back to look at the camera, his dick was hard and his skin was flushed pink.

"It would be better if you could paddle it for me, but this is going to have to do."

As he spoke, he reached under the bed and pulled out his dildo.

Fuck. He was trying to kill me. I unzipped my pants to relieve some of the pressure.

He sat down on the bed, then scooted back so he could put his feet up on the edge. Then he leaned back and spread his legs so the webcam was aimed directly at the purple silicone plug.

His right hand reached down and gave the plug another twist while his left hand wrapped around his cock. He stroked himself slowly a few times, before he gripped the plug and pulled it out of his ass. I couldn't help but be transfixed as his ass tightened back up with the loss.

"Damn," he muttered as a he sat up. He glanced into the camera again while he grabbed the dildo and a bottle of lube.

"You got me this dildo on purpose, didn't you Jasper?" he asked as he spread the lube on it with his hand. "It's almost like you made it from a mold of your cock."

While his hand stroked the toy, I reached into my boxers and grabbed onto my own cock. The dildo was probably a little bigger than me, but I had gone for realistic on purpose. So what if I didn't want Edward to start making comparisons, he couldn't handle a monster dildo anyway.

Edward had rarely had his hands near my dick so I was kind of surprised he made the comparison.

Once he stopped giving the dildo a handjob, he got back into position on the bed. He exhaled hard before pushing the dildo into his ass.

The noises coming out of Edward's mouth were too much. I pushed my boxers down and started stroking my cock almost involuntarily.

He went slow at first. I doubted that he had used it since the last time we chatted. It took him awhile to get used to it, but he was still fucking moaning with each and every inch being shoved in and out of his hole. I knew he was probably just doing it to get a rise out of me, but fuck if I cared. It was working.

At some point, he seemed to get used to the dildo, because he started picking up his pace. His groans started sounding more genuine, and I could see his ass clenching around the dildo each time he pushed it in.

I couldn't stop my hand from speeding up on my cock.

"Fuck," Edward shouted, and I knew he must have found his prostate.

His left hand had been on his dick the whole time, but now he started fisting it in earnest.

Watching Edward like this was different from last time over the webcam. Without me giving the orders, I felt more like a fucking voyeur. It wasn't like watching porn either. Edward was putting on a show just so I could get off on it.

It was a different kind of power than spanking him, but it felt just as fucking good.

Even so, I still couldn't let myself come first.

I could feel my balls tightening so I slowed down my hand, idly stroking as I watched Edward completely give it up. The dildo was deep in his ass and he was barely pulling out before shoving it back in hard.

His left hand was like a blur and I knew he was done for.

I gripped my dick tightly again and started pumping while cum spurted out of Edward's cock and onto his chest.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," he groaned while he finished milking his cock.

He slowly pulled the dildo out and sat up on the bed. When he looked right back into the camera, there was a hint of surprise on his face like he had forgotten it was there, but then he smirked.

"So, was it good for you?"

Cocky son of a bitch.

He stood up and groaned, cracking his back in the process. The video only had a couple seconds left, so I paused it and went back a couple minutes, to right where Edward had started losing control.

I watched again as Edward fucked himself with the dildo, keeping my own hand tight and fast on my cock. I leaned over and turned up my speakers, hoping that my mom and Peter didn't return home in the next minute. Edward's grunts and moans were loud enough now, like he was in the room with me.

As he got closer and closer, I did too.

Just as the money shot started, I felt my balls tighten again, only this time I didn't hold back. I came all over my hand with a grunt as Edward basked in his own orgasm.

Sated, I let the video play to completion, refraining from flipping video Edward off when he asked if it was good for me.

He approached the computer, and I figured he was just going to shut off the video, but right before he did, he put his face right in the camera, winked, and then blew me a fucking kiss.

I rolled my eyes as I cleaned up my mess.

But it was possible that I was kind of, maybe, smiling too.


	7. A Raw and Rosy Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future-take. It takes place after Edward and Jasper's first semester of college over winter break.
> 
> Edward POV

"Edward!"

Even through my headphones, I could hear my mother's voice calling from downstairs. I thought about pretending I didn't hear, but that would probably result in her coming upstairs and complaining to me about something that was completely innocuous, like the fact that I still had piles of unsorted, unfolded laundry strewed about my room.

I was perfectly capable of doing laundry in the laundromat down the street from my apartment, but I wanted my mother to get the full 'parent of a college student' experience, so I packed my Volvo full of all my dirty clothes when I drove up to Forks.

Of course, she hadn't done my laundry since I was seven, but it irritated her that I took over her laundry room.

She was particularly irritable because she was in the throes of planning her annual Christmas party, which was finally happening tonight. Every year she invited all of the doctors from the Forks and Port Angeles hospitals and even all of her art friends from Seattle to come to Forks so she could show off her decorating and Carlisle's famous eggnog.

Of course, every year I was expected to play both the piano and the boy-genius role.

And she wondered why I never wanted to come home for the holidays when I was in boarding school.

I pushed myself off my bed and trudged downstairs to find my mother frantically pacing around the living room like a grizzly bear trapped in a zoo cage.

"Help me hang the garland," she ordered, not even turning around to look at me.

I was too blinded by the garishness to respond immediately.

"Don't you think this is a bit... ostentatious?" I recovered.

She turned around sharply.

"Honestly, Edward. I don't know where your lack of aesthetic appreciation comes from. Your father has impeccable taste compared to you."

"Of course he does, he has to live with you," I muttered.

If she got what I was implying, she ignored it and handed me some greenery.

"I'm sure your... friend will like it," she smirked.

I could only laugh in response, both at how she referred to Jasper and at how wrong she was.

She huffed.

"Ask him when he arrives," I said with a smirk of my own.

Somehow, I had convinced Jasper to come to Forks for the party. He was spending a few days with Rosalie and Peter at his father's place in Port Angeles under the guise of the holidays, and I figured he'd want an escape.

I figured right.

I got a phone call from him the day he arrived in Port Angeles.

"Fine. I'll come," was all he said after I answered the phone.

"That bad?" I asked.

"His new girlfriend calls me 'hon'," he spat. "And she's probably five years older than me, tops."

I snorted.

"Well, the party's at 7, but you can come whenever you like."

"I always do," Jasper growled.

"I know," I said. "Hon."

I couldn't help myself.

"Fuck off, Edward."

"I'm sure I will. Just be here at 7."

It would have been an understatement to say I was looking forward to seeing Jasper.

My mother put me to work for the next couple hours, arranging holly, lights and these bizarre wire sculptures that my she insisted were "post-modern reindeer." She also spent a good hour arranging hors d'oeuvres, which was ridiculous, because other than my father's eggnog, the event was catered and she was just rearranging their hard work.

Eventually, she let me off the hook to go get dressed. I was still upstairs when the doorbell rang.

I heard my mother greeting Jasper with an overenthusiastic 'hello.'

I practically threw myself down the stairs.

I follow the sound of their voices to see Jasper standing with his arms crossed and my mother looking at him expectantly. It didn't matter how many times she spoke with Jasper, it was like she was waiting for him to become the gay stereotype she expected.

"It looks like an elf exploded," Jasper finally said.

I stepped into the room to see my mother staring at Jasper with her lips in a tight line.

I couldn't help it and cracked up.

They both turned to look at me. I ignored my mother's exasperation and focused on Jasper. He didn't move toward me, but his lips quirked up into a smile.

Mother be damned, it had been almost a month since I saw Jasper. I took three long strides to him and threw my arms around his neck. At first he stiffened and sighed as if he were humoring me, but then his arms tightened around me and I felt his nose nuzzle my neck.

"Is that what you're wearing, Edward?" My mother's voice cut through our embrace just as Jasper's hands started roaming down to my ass.

"Don't you have some c _rudités platters_  to destroy?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jasper broke in. "She might be right. Green sequins might be a little more festive."

"Don't you dar-" my mother started. Luckily, the ringing doorbell cut her off. "Get the door, Edward."

I was about halfway to the front door before I realized that Jasper was still rooted to the living room floor.

"Jasper?"

"You don't expect me to actually 'attend' the party."

"It gets easier the more eggnog you drink."

"I don't drink."

"I promised to play the piano for an hour. You can sit with me if you want everyone to think we're boyfriends."

Jasper rolled his eyes and pushed past me, stalking toward the door and yanking it open.

"Welcome to the Cullen's Merry Fucking Christmas Party," he said loudly. "Can I take your coats?"

Both my parents came running out of the kitchen like they were shot out of a canon.

As it turned out the arriving guest was a doctor who had worked with Jasper's mother. He started asking about her and Peter, effectively taking Jasper away from the greeting committee.

As more guests started to arrive, I settled in at the piano in order to avoid being accosted by questions about my research that no one at the party could even remotely understand on a good day but pretended to anyway.

My hour was almost up when Jasper came and sat down on the bench beside me.

"Do you take requests?"

"Last year I started playing In-A-Gadda-Da-Vita and my mother almost took out one of Seattle's best surgeons rushing over to stop me."

"I was thinking of a different type of request," his voice was husky as he leaned into my ear.

My cock twitched in anticipation.

"You seem to be catching up with a lot of old friends," I smirked, tilting my head toward the room.

"It's the problem with growing up in a small town," he said flippantly. "But I've reached my limit of playing nice."

"What happened?"

"Some nurse was accosting me with pictures of her frog baby."

"Frog baby?"

"There's no way that thing was human."

"You're such an asshole."

"You like it," he murmured as he closed the distance between us, leaning into my ear again. His tongue flicked out at the shell of my ear and he whispered low, "But I need to get my hands on your ass soon or I'm going to fuck you over the piano in front of everybody."

My finger slipped and I missed a flat.

"Shit," I hissed, both at Jasper and the missed note.

Jasper let out a low laugh, and brought his hand to my thigh, his fingers grazing my dick through my pants.

I skipped to the last chord and shoved the piano bench back.

"I never liked the last movement of that piece anyway."

Jasper shook his head at me and growled, "Upstairs."

I didn't even look back to see if my mother noticed I stopped playing. Hearing the command in Jasper's voice made everything else just disappear.

I didn't taunt or tease Jasper as I headed upstairs. He held the upper hand completely this time and I didn't care.

I stopped and stood perfectly still in the middle of my room, waiting for his orders. I heard him come in behind me and close the door, turning the lock. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my beating heart as I felt his approach.

He was standing right behind me, close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I barely registered a motion and then there were two hands on my ass and Jasper's lips were on my neck.

"Take your pants off," he ordered into my skin as he traced his tongue up to my ear and back down.

"I can't concentrate on taking my pants off when you're doing that to my neck," I managed to retort.

"So much for being a genius," he scoffed, pulling away from me. "Can't even do two things at once."

"Story is that Einstein couldn't tie his shoes," I said as I unbuckled my belt.

I bent forward to shove my pants down and stuck out my ass in the process, rubbing it purposefully against Jasper.

"Festive," he snorted at my red and white striped briefs.

I started to straighten when he put a hand on my back.

"Stay there," he muttered. "You're pretty flexible, aren't you?"

"I can touch my toes," I said coyly as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Pull your briefs down and leave your hands at your knees," he said firmly. The commanding tone made me shiver, and I did exactly what he said. I missed this. I needed this. I braced myself for the pain and the release.

"Is my paddle still here?"

"Closet," I all but moaned.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Jasper stiffly walked over to the closet and pulled the wooden paddle out. He turned back to look at me and slapped his left hand with the paddle. The slapping sound hung in the room and made my dick twitch.

"Are you ready, Edward?"

I could only nod. My heart was pounding in anticipation.

I felt the rush of air as Jasper's hand pulled back before connecting to my flesh. I could tell he was going easy to start out with, but the sting was still there.

"Yes," I hissed.

I had missed this more than even I thought.

His hand struck me again on the other side of my ass, still lightly. Since we had only seen each other sparingly over the last four months, he always started out cautiously. I bit my lip to keep from asking him to hit me harder. The last time I did that, he not only didn't listen, but he continued lightly for so long that my ass damn near went numb.

Luckily he struck me harder and across both cheeks the third time. I almost cried at the welcome sting as I dug my fingernails into the skin around my knees.

"Is that what you want, Edward?"

"Fuck yes," I exhaled.

He struck again.

"Good."

The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room again, and I let go.

I closed my eyes and focused on the burning, the sweet pain that spread through my body, reminding me that I was very much alive.

Jasper never lost his rhythm, and so the first time I felt the cool wood hitting my ass, I shouted in surprise.

Jasper chuckled in response, "All those people downstairs could hear you, Edward."

He let the paddle fly across my ass again, not waiting for my response.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

"They can hear every scream and every moan," Jasper continued. "They can all hear what I'm doing to you up here."

With the noise of the party and the distance of my room from the living room, it was unlikely they could hear the paddling. Though, I'm sure my shouts were audible.

I didn't care.

"Don't care," I hissed out. "Sp- spank me, Jasper."

I swear I heard Jasper whimper before I felt the next smack of the paddle. He wasn't holding back now. He was putting force into it, and it was exquisite.

The air in the room had changed, and with each hit it grew thicker.

It had been a hard semester. I was run down and tired. Being away from Jasper had been more difficult than I had anticipated. I didn't have another outlet, and it was clear in each swing of the paddle that Jasper was getting rejuvenated as well.

We needed this.

My eyes were tearing, as a reflex because of the pain, but also because I was just so overwhelmed.

"Jasper," I gasped, trying not to let the tears fall but failing. "I need- I need-"

Whatever I was trying to say, Jasper understood. I heard the paddle clatter to the ground. He flipped me over onto the bed like it was nothing and then there was a slick finger pushing into my ass.

I squirmed a little at the intrusion. My ass was on fire chafing against my sheets and hot tears streamed down my face.

My eyes were closed but I felt Jasper shift until his body hovered over me. I felt his breath on my face.

"Edward, look at me," he ordered. "Are you okay?"

I forced my eyes open to look up at him and nodded.

His lips pressed against mine just as he put another finger inside to stretch me. I couldn't focus on anything else but his forceful lips and his tongue assaulting my mouth. My whole body was on fire and the air in the room was thick with lust. I brought a hand up to the back of Jasper's head, weaving my fingers through his hair, latching him to me.

He didn't move to stop me, continuing to kiss me until I felt the head of his cock push into me. I hadn't even noticed when Jasper undressed or put on the condom.

It was me who had to break the kiss.

"Jasper!" I cried out. "Fuck!"

If the party guests hadn't heard me before, they probably heard that.

Jasper moved his lips to my neck and started sucking on my skin as he pressed all the way into me. He stayed inside me without moving while I tried to shift a little. His lips brushed along my neck, stopping to wrap around my Adam's apple.

The noise that came out of my mouth was something like a squeak.

I could feel Jasper smirk against my neck before he sat up, settling on his knees between my legs. He started to move in and out of me slowly, his eyes trained on my face. His own expression was intense but completely unreadable.

As soon as he hit me in just the right spot, it was too much and my eyes slammed shut.

Only then did Jasper start fucking me in earnest. He grabbed hold of my legs right behind my knees and started slamming into me harder.

"Oh shit. Oh shit," he whispered in rhythm with his thrusts, so low I could barely hear him.

It was all too much. My hand instinctively went to my cock and I started pumping it frantically. I needed to come and I couldn't wait for Jasper's instruction.

I managed to open my eyes and braced myself for his scolding expression, but his own gaze was trained on my hand fisting my cock.

"Just like that," he murmured, and I knew it was okay.

Jasper started thrusting even faster and the sound of our sweaty bodies slamming together reverberated off the walls.

"Going- going to come," I gasped.

If Jasper said anything, I didn't hear it. My orgasm hit me and for those next few perfect moments, nothing else in the world mattered.

I continued to stroke my cock after it emptied, with Jasper still thrusting inside me.

"Fucking- fuck, I'm gonna come," Jasper murmured.

He pulled out of me and immediately rolled the condom off his cock. He scooted closer to me while he jerked himself off, and a few seconds later, I felt his cum spurting out onto my cock, hand and abdomen. He bit his bottom lip as he stroked himself to completion.

Always a surprise, Jasper leaned forward and pressed a hot, open-lipped kiss onto my lips before moving to grab my tissues.

He handed me a couple so I could clean myself off, then he rummaged around in my bedside table.

"Roll over," he said quietly. "I hurt you."

"Didn't hurt," I muttered, but I complied.

It did hurt, a lot actually, but it was pain I welcomed. I hissed as the cool gel hit my skin, but then it started to feel good as Jasper carefully rubbed it in, massaging my stiff muscles.

Once he was finished, Jasper flopped down beside me, still breathing heavy from his own orgasm.

I was completely blissed out when I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes to see Jasper sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Will you stay?" I blurted out.

"What?"

"It's late. You can stay here if you want."

"Here?"

"And here I thought you fucked  _me_  stupid. Yes, here. In this room. With me."

"Oh, well, my dad actually took tomorrow off..."

"Come on. All my parents' drunk friends are going to be driving home soon. You don't want to be out on the roads tonight anyway."

His eyes penetrated mine for a minute before he nodded.

I couldn't hide my grin.

"For the record, I'm only staying because I want to wake your parents up in the morning... with the sounds of you begging for me to fuck you."

"I'm sure in their hungover states, they'll love that."

"Just a little gift from me to them," he smirked.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jasper," I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Christmas party. Some bonus Carlisle/Esme + Carlisle's foot fetish. 
> 
> Carlisle POV

"Please!" I heard my boy shout.

I ran through the dim hallway trying to find where his voice was coming from. I had worked in this hospital for nearly fifteen years, but the rooms seemed almost like they were shifting as I ran.

Then I heard his voice again, "Please, Jasper!"

Jasper?

My eyes shot open. I was still in bed in our house in Forks. My heart was pounding along with my head. I groaned and turned over. Esme was sleeping soundly, snoring softly. I looked at the clock on the table beside her bed, it read 6:45. I had only poured her into bed about three hours ago after the last of the guests left.

I never slept well after consuming so much rum, and the nightmare had been so vivid.

That's when I heard it again.

"Fuck me, Jasper," my only son cried out with a gasp.

After his abhorrent display the night before, leaving in the middle of the second movement of  _Quasi una fantasia_ and then shouting out obscenities and that boy's name and playing god knows what kind of bizarre sex game and now they wake me up with this?

Edward had always been a rebellious boy. Even as a child, he managed to talk himself out of trouble. He took after me in that regard, so I couldn't be too bent out of shape. Years ago when Edward was just four or five, I had taken him to MoMA to see the Matisse exhibit. He liked looking at the paintings on his own, and though I kept an eye on him, I mostly left him to himself. I was commingling with the post-impressionists, when I heard my son's voice from the next gallery, explaining to the guard that although oil paint never truly reaches a state of complete dryness, the synthetic polymer paint used by Andy Warhol is essentially plastic and has such a slow rate of decomposition, that the oil from his fingers would have a minimal, if any, effect on the integrity of the painting.

The female security guard just laughed and asked Edward where his parents were.

Edward's response was, "Carlisle is next door. He likes the Rousseaus. I think they're chauvinist."

Needless to say, Edward not only wasn't reprimanded, but was invited to look at a special collection of Francis Bacons.

He was always very good at circumventing rules that applied to most.

So much potential the boy had, but his rebellious streak extended to our expectations, too.

Returning to finish high school at Forks. Taking up with this lad in some homosexual tryst. Esme told me to be patient. He had tired of public high school as soon as he lost his virginity. He would tire of this boy, too.

My wife's theory was that the mutual hatred between Edward and this local plebeian was actually unresolved sexual tension, but though I loved her dearly, Esme never really did understand Freudian sex drives. This was clearly a case of a fixation on the anal stage of development. It was a classic conflict between the id, the practical and social pressures of the superego and the ego. Edward resented our demands and was anally expulsive and reckless. Once he got over trying to meet with our approval, it would all go away. Admittedly, it seemed to be taking awhile longer than most of Edward's development had been paced.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" My son's voice could be heard clearly gasping after what sounded like a striking of flesh on flesh.

My son, my own flesh and blood, apparently liked being manhandled.

I heard a soft strangled noise of disgust beside me.

"Is that?" Esme's voice cracked from the hangover.

"I'm afraid so, love."

"They spent the night together?"

"What? Oh, I suppose the boy did sleep over."

Though apparently little sleep was being had.

An unfamiliar groan hit my ears. I tried to pull the pillow up around my ears to drown out the racket. Knowing that Edward was in my home, mid-coitus with his former rival was one thing, hearing it was another bloody thing all together.

"Harder!" my son's voice cut through the down of my pillow.

I groaned.

"He takes after you," Esme responded.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You can be quite vocal."

Esme shifted toward me as she spoke. Then, five cold toes began to run up my leg.

"Esme," I murmured, torn between my wife's randiness and the horror I felt due to the increasingly sexual grunts wafting through our master suite.

"You're shameless," I murmured, as her toes trailed up my leg.

"We can either lie her and listen to our son, who is obviously trying to get our attention, or we can ignore it."

Nothing was going to drown them out, and my wife, likely still a bit pissed from the egg nog, was feeling up for a bit of 'how's your father.'

It was then that Esme rubbed her foot up along my calf.

I reached under the duvet and grabbed her ankle, pulling her perfect foot up toward me, causing her whole body to shift down the bed.

I rubbed my thumb down the sole of her foot and she shivered. I tugged on her ankle again and she got the message, shifting closer toward me so her foot was in just the right place.

I nudged the sole of her foot with my nose, causing my wife to giggle. I started to massage her foot, working my thumbs in circles on her smooth soles.

"Carlisle," she moaned softly at my dexterous hands.

Not wanting to tease myself any longer, I brought my lips up to her toes. I first placed a kiss on her big toe, then ran my tongue around it, finally pulling it between my lips. I suckled on the digit, working it with my tongue simultaneously.

She groaned as I moved onto the next toe, pressing against the bottom of her foot to spread them apart for easier access.

While I suckled away, she slid her other foot up along my side, resting it against my hardening penis.

"In due time," I murmured against her foot, as she started to rub the other against me. It had been awhile since Esme and I had indulged. I wanted to drag it out a bit.

I licked up Esme's foot from heel to toe, winding my tongue in between each toe, as her other foot picked up the pace of its caress.

"Let me come!" my boy's screech cut through the air, completely killing the moment.

I set my wife's foot down in disgust.

"Go back to sleep, love," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"To sleep in my office," I grumbled as a I grabbed my robe. "It's high time I talk to your son about this affair."

"I assure you, darling. He's not just  _my_  son."

"Oh god! Oh god! Please, Jasper!" Edward's voice was getting more urgent.

Esme and I could have this conversation later. I tied my belt and fled downstairs to my soundproof office.

My son, indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the Christmas party from Jasper's POV.

It was dark when I opened my eyes. Unlike most mornings when I woke up at my dad's house, I wasn't waking up on the lumpy pullout sofa with a metal bar conveniently digging into my back. In fact, I was comfortable.

It only took me a split second to remember where I was and realize that Edward was right next to me. His body warmth was radiating off him, and it was damn near stifling. I threw the blanket off me and sat up.

What the fuck was I doing?

I never stayed the night – with anyone.

Edward wasn't exactly just anyone, but it didn't feel right, being so close to someone while I slept. There was something about being in such a vulnerable position that I didn't like. The idea that Edward could do something creepy like stare at me while I slept made me shiver.

I swung my legs off the bed as smoothly as possible so as not to wake up Edward.

No such luck.

"Jasper?" Edward's voice was thick with sleep.

"Go back to sleep," I whispered harshly.

"Jasper," he repeated, this time his voice was clearer. "I thought you were going to help me wake up Carlisle and Esme."

I let out a laugh, "With the amount they were drinking, I think you might need a necromancer. I need to get going. Peter will wonder where I am."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them. I sounded like my mother, using Peter as an excuse. He had been thriving in his new school, and my mother was starting to fuss over him less. He liked having me around, especially at dad's, but he would be fine on his own for a few hours. Plus, Rosalie was there.

I stopped getting dressed and turned to look at Edward. He had slept completely naked and was sitting up with the covers falling around him. The sheet was tented a little at his crotch, but I could feel his eyes trained on my face. He could tell I was hesitating.

"You can't leave without me giving you your Christmas present," he said simply.

"Christmas present," I repeated dryly.

Edward nodded and climbed out of bed, going into his closet. I couldn't help it and watched his bare ass flex as he walked. It was still red and abused from the night before. As he bent over to rummage in his closet, I knew that he knew exactly what he was doing.

I folded my arms across my chest as he returned to the bed, holding a small gift bag in his hand. He stretched out his arm, forcing me to come back closer to him.

I took the bag from him then reached my hand in unceremoniously.

"Now," Edward started. "Before you say anything, it's not for you exactly. They're for-"

I cut him off by pulling the gift out. I was holding a piece of white silk and lace.

"-me to wear," he finished. He swallowed hard, waiting for my reaction.

I didn't quite know just what I was looking at, so I dropped the bag and held the fabric thing up with both hands.

"They're crotchless panties," Edward said, his face blushing red.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I really didn't know what to make of them. The fact that they made Edward Cullen blush though, well, that was something.

"Here," he said, regaining his composure a little and reaching up to snatch them out of my hand. "You need the full effect."

He stood up and then turned to the side and stepped into them, pulling them up to his hips. He adjusted himself before he turned back to face me.

"They're designed for men," he insisted.

Sure enough, his dick and balls were hanging out of the lace trim, but it wasn't until Edward turned around that I understood why he bought them for me.

I swallowed hard. They definitely weren't at all masculine. I wasn't really into men dressing up like women. If I wanted a woman, I'd fuck a woman. But seeing Edward's ass with silk stretched tight across it and his asscrack right there and uncovered made something inside me snap.

It could have been my unhealthy attachment to Edward Cullen's ass and seeing it like it was wrapped up like a fucking package. It could have been the sheer rebelliousness on Edward's part. It could have been the fucking knowledge that Edward would only do something so downright naughty for me.

I couldn't tell you.

"Get on the bed and stick your ass up in the air" was all I said.

Edward did exactly as I asked without a retort or an I-told-you-so. He just got on his knees, then leaned forward and hugged his pillow.

I couldn't help myself and quickly crossed the bed. I spread his silky cheeks apart and took a lick right up his crack.

"Oh god," he moaned.

I smirked before going in for a second lick. I hadn't done this for awhile, so I took my time. I licked Edward slowly, barely running my tongue around his hole, pulling back whenever he squirmed. I had him right on the edge when I decided to push my tongue in.

"Please!" he shrieked.

I pulled away, and let out a laugh.

"Please what, Edward?"

He calmed down when his brain finally caught up to him. There was no way I'd let him get off so soon, and he knew it.

"You want me to spank you in these, don't you?" I asked.

I swatted his ass lightly with my right hand, feeling the silk between my skin and his.

"Oh god, yes," he moaned.

"What's my name again, Edward?" I teased, before going down to give his hole another lick, pushing my tongue in ever so slightly once more.

"Jasper," he answered with a groan.

I sat back up.

"Now ask nicely," I demanded, giving his ass another hard slap.

"Please, Jasper!"

I wondered if dressing in drag was something Edward actually did get off on. He didn't seem too interested in looking like a woman at prom, but maybe he enjoyed wearing the dress. The awful Cher impersonator at J. Edna's thought he'd be a natural. Then again, maybe the deal with these crotchless panties was just the fabric or something. I thought about the pair of silk boxers I used to have, but I couldn't determine anything particularly arousing about them.

I didn't think I would ever really get Edward Cullen.

He was arching his back, forcing his ass up, silently begging for me to spank him or fuck him or rim him – probably all three. He hadn't gotten a chance to heal from the paddle the night before, so I was going to have to settle for a few more spanks with my hand. But I figured I could at least tease him a little first.

"What do you want, Edward?"

He mumbled something loudly into his pillow, but it was incomprehensible.

"What was that, Edward? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck me, Jasper!" There was already desperation in his loud cry.

"Ah, ah," I said calmly. "Not so soon, Edward."

I reached my hands out and grabbed both of Edward's silk-covered cheeks roughly. Edward hissed loudly. I leaned down and brought my lips down to the left side of his ass. I put my lips on the silk and exhaled, making the fabric damp. Then I sucked hard, pulling Edward's skin into my mouth along with the layer of silk.

"Oh good god," Edward groaned and pressed his face back down into the pillow.

I moved my mouth to the right and ran my tongue under the lace that was lining Edward's ass-crack. I started a slow descent down the curve of his ass until my tongue was right where I wanted it. Meanwhile, Edward was making all kinds of muffled noises at the slow torture that got louder as I pushed my tongue inside him. I pulled it out and in again, circling to stretch him. I took my time though, going at it until my dick was pushing against my jeans and I knew Edward was beyond frustrated.

Then I pushed my finger inside him along with my tongue.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" he jerked up his head and shouted, when I had gotten in deep enough to brush against his prostate.

I wondered if his parents really could hear us. Edward was always loud when I spanked him – really loud, actually. Admittedly, I got off on hearing him get so out of control that he lost all sense of decency, but I still hadn't fully shaken the idea that Edward was doing this as a sort of rebellion.

As soon as he cried out, I withdrew both my finger and my tongue.

"Jasper," he gasped. "Why?"

I slapped my hand against his ass.

"Because I can, Edward," I replied.

Before he could respond, I struck against the panty-clad cheeks again. It wasn't really any different from any time I spanked him before, but at the same time it was.

"You like that?" My voice was rough.

I gave him another hard smack across both cheeks, my fingers catching on the lace.

"Harder!" Edward insisted. I could hear the tears in his voice.

"No, Edward," I said calmly. "I think you've had enough of my hand."

I smoothed my hands across his ass cheeks. I didn't understand why Edward needed this, and I didn't understand why his desperation was making me hesitate. As he pushed his ass up higher, I ignored my thoughts and let my dick take over.

I recovered the lube and wasted no time stretching Edward with my fingers. After a minute, I shucked my jeans and rolled on a condom.

I didn't even bother asking. Edward was presenting himself like a cat in heat. I pushed into him hard, my hands grabbing hold of the panties at his hips, twisting in the lace.

His face was still buried in his pillow, but I could hear a very distinct " _Yes_."

I responded with my cock, pulling out and slamming back into him. I fucked him hard and steady, my hips hitting lace with every thrust, until there were beads of sweat rolling down my back. I was on the edge of losing it. I needed to make Edward come.

I reached out and grabbed a fistful of Edward's hair, pulling his head up, letting him speak to the room instead of to his pillow.

"Let me come!" he cried out.

We were on the same page.

"Beg for it," I said, not giving an inch.

"Oh god! Oh god! Please, Jasper!"

I reached my hand around to grab his dick, but I didn't need to, because as soon as my fingers touched it he was coming.

I couldn't hang on any longer. I thrust in and out of him as fast as I could while his ass was still spasming around me. I came hard but without a word, emptying my cum into the condom.

I pulled out and sat back on my heels, trying not to pant.

"Well," I groaned. "That probably woke up your parents."

"Huh?" Edward rolled over to look at me with a groggy smile. "Oh, maybe, to be perfectly honest, I just wanted to feel you inside me again."

I didn't believe him entirely, and he could tell.

"Whatever you say, Edward."

He was about to protest, but his eyes were shiny with tears and I just didn't want to argue with him. Not then.

So I leaned over him, grabbed his chin and kissed him. His whole body tensed for a second and then shuddered right before he brought his arms up to wrap around me. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and he pushed back. He was pulling me down toward him, his legs wrapping around me. For a minute I forgot I was mad at him for whatever it was that he wasn't telling me.

I pulled back from him, but the fight in me drained away. If he wanted to tell me what was wrong, then he could tell me.

"I really do have to go now," I said truthfully.

He nodded.

I kissed him one more time and then got up and put my clothes back on.

He stayed in bed watching me the whole time. I pretended not to notice. When I got to the door, I turned back and looked at him. He was stretched out with his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. His junk was on display, hanging out of "my" Christmas present.

I could admit it. The panties were actually kind of hot.

I put my hand on the door and twisted it open before turning around a final time.

"Thanks for the present. You know, I've always been partial to blue."

His lips twitched into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crotchless panties for men do, in fact, exist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the few weeks of summer after the epilogue of Raw and Rosy and before the boys go off to university. 
> 
> Edward POV

If Jasper could sense my desperation, he didn't let on.

I knew he was preoccupied with starting college and moving to Seattle. "Nervous" was not a good word to describe Jasper Hale, though. He was stepping up to the plate, making sure his mother and Peter were ready to move, and if he was even a little apprehensive about going to college, he never showed it. The only sign that anything was different was the way I sometimes caught him staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I didn't really understand just how attached I had grown to Jasper until he started mentioning that he had to pack, or had to help his mother fill out paperwork for Peter's new school. I actually spent an afternoon at the Hale's house helping them get ready for a garage sale. Frankly, they needed my help. I think I increased their revenue by at least 50%, but it was also just an excuse to spend time with Jasper.

I was going to miss him.

Keeping in touch with him over the summer had kept me sane. Working around other researchers had been a glimpse into my future. On the one hand, it was refreshing to be around people who were at least comparable to me in intellect. On the other hand, they were all very dull, and I got the feeling that they didn't like it when an 18-year-old would correct them or give them advice. They resented me in the same way my parents resented me, and even though they couldn't argue with me when I was obviously right, it didn't endear me to them.

At some point, when I was wandering the streets of London on a rare weekend away from the lab, I realized I was going to miss Forks, too.

Unfortunately, I was starting to understand why my parents hadn't wanted me to return to public school. I had gotten accustomed to being around people who were narcissistic and shallow and of little consequence to me. Even though I was hiding part of myself from them, the students of Forks High accepted the persona I presented. When they found out I was fooling around with Jasper, it didn't affect them so they just absorbed the information and went about their lives. They were predictable. It was easy.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go to Berkeley exactly. Sitting through public high school  _was_  like being in purgatory; slow torturous hours of being unchallenged, under-stimulated, and unamused. The tedium was not something I grew used to. The last few months went by the fastest, though. Finding ways to tease Jasper became a task, other than my research, that I actually desired to put effort into.

I had been happy, and now everything was about to change.

It was all too much, but it was what I was supposed to do: get through undergrad in a couple years, go on to graduate school, possibly medical school, get a job working for the McKusick-Nathans Institute at Johns Hopkins doing genetic research or working at the NCBI making great discoveries about the human genome.

The research I could do, but the rest? The schmoozing with professors and benefactors and applying for grants? It sounded like torture.

Meanwhile, I was a Cullen. My parents were socialites with ties to the Pacific Northwest, Dartmouth and Chicago, and there seemed to be a growing number of people who had expectations of me even though they didn't know me. I was just switching my Forks High mask with boy-genius one.

Jasper was truly the only person who had ever accepted me for who I was, and he wouldn't be around to keep me grounded for much longer.

It was five days before his family's move when I caved in and dialed his number on a day we had no plans to meet.

"Edward," he said, his tone was scolding. "I can tell when you're asking for it. You want me to come over, don't you?"

"I just thought I should take advantage of my parents' schedules."

"Uh huh," Jasper said, and I knew he knew my reasoning was flimsy.

I didn't know what to say in response. There wasn't even a clever retort sitting on my tongue. My parents had given me the cold shoulder after I told them I was going to Berkeley. Not only was it not Dartmouth, it wasn't even Ivy League. No matter how many times I explained that I had to go where the research was being done, they were adamant that I was "rebelling" and "throwing my life away." My father had accused me of sabotaging my future, and I basically had to make a blood oath that I would go Ivy League for graduate school before they would speak to me again.

Luckily, Jasper saved me and said, "I can be there in about a half hour."

"Okay," I replied lamely.

"Right," he said slowly, before hanging up.

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later, and I rushed for the front door. My desperation had spiked, and I needed something familiar and stable to ease my addled mind.

I flung the door open.

Jasper was standing casually with his arms folded across his chest. I couldn't remember when I started thinking of Jasper as anything more than a means to an end, but now I couldn't help but find him attractive. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, faded jeans and boots. His hair was messy and looked damp as if he had just washed it. My dick started to grow, and it wasn't just in anticipation of having his hands on my ass.

"Eager much, Edward?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

He took a step forward and reached his hand out. He grabbed my cock through my jeans and started to rub. Of course, I was completely hard in a matter of moments.

I wanted to be embarrassed, but I couldn't muster it. It felt too good.

Jasper took a step closer. "I thought we'd try something different today," he murmured into my ear.

I shivered.

"Take your clothes off," he said in his commanding voice, before stepping back to watch me.

I was already barefoot and was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so it didn't take me long before I was standing naked in front of him.

"Upstairs," he ordered.

I was a little confused by his request, until I caught him giving my naked body a once-over. He wanted to watch me walk up the stairs. I blushed when I realized how pleased I was that I still had that effect on him. It wasn't as if he had never seen me naked before.

Was I just that attached to him?

I took the stairs slowly, and he didn't tell me to pick up the pace. When I reached the top, I felt his hand ghost over my ass. I wanted to turn and look over my shoulder, but it felt too much like disobedience. So, I walked down the hall to my bedroom, stopping just inside the door.

Jasper gave me no further instructions. Instead, he went around me and strolled very casually over to the bed, grabbing the handcuffs that were still hanging over it. I had been surprised to see that my bedroom hadn't been completely redecorated when I returned home from England. When I went away to boarding school the first time, my mother had painted over the model of the stars I had drawn on my ceiling based on a 17th century star atlas. She gave me no warning. I just came home for the summer and it had been painted over white. My mother insisted that the resale of the house would be better if the rooms were all neutrally decorated. While she was right, they had no plans on selling the house, and anyone who wanted to buy a contemporary house buried in the middle of the woods outside of Forks, Washington probably wouldn't have given a shit.

My thoughts were cut off by the intensity of Jasper's gaze. He gave me a hard, penetrating stare for a moment before stalking toward me.

"On the floor. Get on your knees at the foot of your bed and put your arms behind your back," he ordered.

I did what he said.

"Back up a little further."

I kept my arms behind my back and shuffled backward on my knees. He walked around behind me and I heard the jingle of the chain on the handcuffs before I felt them around my wrists. The padding on them wasn't very thick, so I could still feel the cool metal underneath them. The next sound I heard was of a belt buckle, followed by denim hitting the floor.

A few moments later, a stark naked Jasper came back into my field of vision. He stood in front of me and looked down, meeting my eyes. After giving me a small nod, he turned around and got down on his knees, bending over the bed so his ass was sticking up near my face.

I had no idea what he was up to until he spoke.

"Lick me," he ordered.

I think I gasped a little in surprise.

As much as I didn't want to disappoint Jasper, I didn't know if I could do it. Then I remembered how it had felt. To have Jasper lapping at my hole, his hot breath and his wet tongue lavishing that sensitive spot, made my own ass tingle at the memory. I couldn't think about the evolutionary reasoning behind having so many nerve endings in that part of the body, because it felt good – really fucking good – and that was the important thing right now.

"I just took a shower. I promise I was thorough," he said, amusement in his voice as he reached back to spread his cheeks open for me a little, revealing a surprisingly well-groomed ass crack.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward. Then I closed my eyes and took the plunge, so to speak. I pressed my tongue against the back of his balls and licked all the way up.

"Yes!" he hissed in surprise. It was then I realized that he hadn't expected me to do it.

That gave me a whole new motivation.

Jasper hadn't rimmed anyone before me. He admitted as much. I highly doubted that anyone had ever done it to him before either. That meant we were on an equal playing field. Even though I was the one on my knees with my hands handcuffed behind me, he was giving me power over him. I had an irrepressible urge to make Jasper come.

I took another lick, this time focusing around his hole. It wasn't bad actually, he tasted like soap and musk and his skin was smooth under my tongue.

"Jasper," I groaned gratefully against his skin.

It was almost like he knew that I felt like I was spiraling out of control and needed to regain some semblance of it. Even from my incredibly subservient position, he trusted me with his body the same way I trusted him. It was a different kind of give and take, and it was exactly what I needed.

Observant bastard.

I swirled my tongue around the rim of his hole, alternating between a light touch with the tip and pressing it flat against him. He squirmed a little at my ministrations, calling over his shoulder, "do that again" and "oh fuck."

I couldn't push my tongue into him without the use of my hands to help, and I didn't think he would appreciate it anyway, though he seemed to like it best when I ran my tongue in circles right around his hole. After a few last swirls, I closed my lips around his entrance and gave it a final lick. I pulled away slightly and puckered my lips, blowing a cool stream of air over where my tongue had just been.

Jasper shivered and moaned.

"I want you to suck me off now," he said. His voice sounded strained. I wondered how close he was to coming and a surge of pride shot through me.

He turned around and stood, reaching down to help me up so I was eye-level with his hard cock and no longer sitting back on my heels.

He gave me no other instructions, so I had to rely on previous experience. His dick was throbbing right in front me, and I needed to make him feel bliss. I put my lips around the head and licked around it a few times before trying to take him any deeper. I hadn't done this in a few months, and I was still a little tentative. I wanted to be like Jasper, able to swallow around me, but my gag reflex just wasn't ready for it. I pulled away and took a breath before taking him deeper.

I couldn't use my hands, and it was infuriating. As if sensing my frustration, his right hand came up to my head, steadying me. I couldn't help but notice that he ran his fingers through my hair gently. Having his hand guiding me helped, and before long his murmurs of encouragement were sounding more like moans of pleasure. I could feel him start to tense up, and his hand tightened in my hair. That little tug got my dick even more interested in the proceedings, but it also meant that he was close.

"You don't have to swallow," he said, again giving me the option.

I shook my head, trying to take him deeper. After a few more hard sucks, Jasper cried out and my mouth was flooded with cum. I went even deeper so I could swallow as much as possible without tasting it.

When I pulled away, I wanted to wipe off my mouth but the slight ache in my arms reminded me that I couldn't.

Jasper seemed to read my mind and brought his thumb down to wipe off my lips. I was shocked when he brought that thumb up to his lips, sucking his own cum into his mouth.

"You've never tasted your own cum before?" He looked down at me questioningly.

I shook my head, "Only yours."

Jasper groaned softly, then started to move. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but instead I just watched. I rarely saw him naked, and I wasn't going to ruin it with questions that might irritate him. I hardly ever checked out other men, but now Jasper was my standard.

He walked over to my bedside table, pulled open the drawer and grabbed my dildo - the dildo he had given me, that he had watched me fuck myself on. I wondered if he wanted a live performance.

"Move forward," he said, coming around behind me.

I shuffled as best I could. He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward until I was up on my knees and my chest was resting on the mattress. I turned my head to the side, letting my cheek rest on my comforter, still warm from where Jasper had been bent over it.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

"Too comfortable, I'd say."

My dick grew even harder at the tone in his voice. I couldn't see him the way my head was turned, but I heard him walk over to my closet and rummage around. He must have found whatever it was he wanted, because he returned quickly. I was anticipating my ass getting some attention, so I jumped when I felt Jasper's hands around my ankles. I heard him laugh quietly just before he started wrapping smooth cloth around them.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing a tie," he said.

I had no doubt in my mind that Jasper went for one of the expensive silk ties my mother had purchased for me and not the lame piano keyboard tie one of my old music teachers had given me as a gift.

"No," I choked out, as he tightened the the binding.

This  _was_  something new. I was truly at his mercy, even more so than usual.

"Are you ready, Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," I moaned. Rimming him and sucking him off had turned me on beyond belief, and I wanted – I needed – whatever it was he was going to do to me.

I braced myself for what I figured was the paddle I kept in my closet. I jumped in shock when a different sensation hit me. Something hard had hit my ass cheek, but it wasn't a paddle.

He had slapped my dildo against my ass.

It was pliable but solid, and so it felt different than a hard slap that came from a paddle. He switched the angle and hit my ass again. It wasn't meant for spanking, but it felt good. The sting was different and was concentrated on a smaller area of skin.

I was sure my ass would be peppered with weird red marks. Jasper spanked me a few more times, always in different spots on my ass. It hurt more than I expected, and it was perfect. I focused on the sting and everything else went away. There was just me and Jasper, his steady breathing and my startled cries.

I was bound on the floor, my hands at my back and my ankles tied, but I couldn't help but feel free.

I jumped again when a slick finger pushed into me. Jasper was so good at taking me out of my head, I didn't feel like I had to pay attention to what was going on around me. I tried to push my hips back on his finger, but it was hard to move from my position. Luckily, he stretched me quickly before using the dildo for its intended purpose and pushing it slowly into me.

He either knew what he was doing or he was damn lucky, because he rubbed the toy against my prostate almost immediately. As he pumped it in and out of me steadily, I had to concentrate on fighting off my orgasm. I tried to occupy my mind with conjugating Portuguese verbs, but Jasper somehow had the power to keep me in the moment.

Suddenly the dildo was gone and Jasper's hands were on my ass, squeezing and rubbing away the sting. Then he flipped me over onto the bed like I was nothing. My knees parted, though my ankles were still bound. My arms were trapped underneath me. My ass was right on the edge of the bed. I was completely helpless. My eyes widened as I watched Jasper situate himself on his knees before me. He loosened the tie on my ankles, just enough that my legs were able to flop open.

"Close your eyes. Just feel," Jasper ordered.

My eyes fluttered shut, and then there was a hot heat surrounding my cock. Jasper still proved to be far superior to me in cock-sucking, but when it was my cock he was sucking, it didn't matter.

He pulled off and when he plunged back down, he pushed the dildo back into me. He was able to fuck me harder and faster and steadier than he did with his own body, and I was spiraling out of control quickly. Being filled and having Jasper's mouth and tongue wrapping around my dick simultaneously was too much.

"Jasper," I warned, though I didn't need to.

He pulled off me long enough to say, "Come."

My body obeyed him when he engulfed my dick again, still hitting my prostate relentlessly with the toy, and I was drowning in sensory overload.

I shot into his mouth as my whole body throbbed.

I was panting hard when he released my cock. He pulled the dildo out of me, and I let out a childish whimper, but then Jasper rose enough to lean over me, pressing his chest against mine.

He kissed me. Only he didn't  _just_ kiss me. There was still cum in his mouth and with his tongue, he pushed it into my mouth, forcing me to taste my own semen. My eyes shot open when I felt it. He swirled his tongue in my mouth insistently. It felt like he was spreading my cum around until he sucked on my tongue and pulled back. He separated himself from me long enough to swallow.

I groaned involuntarily. I had no idea why it was so hot watching him swallow the mixture of saliva and cum that had been in my mouth, but my dick was already perking back up in interest. I could feel the smile playing on his lips when he leaned back in to kiss me again softly.

He untied my ankles completely and then helped me sit up so he could take off the handcuffs.

"Shit," he muttered.

"What?"

"I hurt you."

I looked down, my wrists were bright red from the cuffs. I hadn't even noticed.

"It doesn't hurt. Honestly," I said, forcing Jasper to meet my gaze.

He nodded, but it didn't stop him from rubbing them down. While he rubbed the gel into my wrists, he started massaging my hands.

"Fuck," I moaned as he gave my fingers their own rub down. My hands had never received that kind of attention, and it felt incredible.

When he was done I settled back onto my bed and closed my eyes, folding my hands on my stomach.

"Feel better?" he asked knowingly.

I nodded, but an emotion I didn't understand flooded through me and I couldn't speak.

I did feel better. I was relaxed and riding the high of surrender, but I knew as soon as he walked out the door the swirl of anticipation and expectations would pick up again.

At least he had given me a break from my thoughts.

It was more than I could give myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another futuretake. It takes place during Edward and Jasper's Spring Break during their first year of university. 
> 
> Jasper POV

The bastard was still under my skin.

There was no way around it that I could see, I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head. Well, it was more like I couldn't get him out of my dick, but sometimes I could hardly distinguish between the two.

That's how much I fucking wanted him.

After Christmas, I tried to cut myself off from him. I didn't think that Edward was just experimenting anymore, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was using me in some way to get back at his parents or that there was something else going on with him. I knew he liked me, I wasn't that dense, but I knew that part of the reason why was because it pissed his parents off. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. We argued about it a little and it felt just like old times.

Only, I didn't really like fighting with him anymore.

I started going out more in Seattle. It was easy to get into bars. I quickly found that hooking up with a twink in a backroom felt damn good, but it still couldn't even remotely compare to feeling Edward's tight ass under my hands.

I still craved the game we played.

The the next time I saw him, I confronted him about his mommy and daddy issues and it escalated into a fistfight just like we were back at Forks High. It was different this time, though, and I could see something in Edward release. Of course, it was also followed by me fucking Edward up against a wall hard enough that the bricks scratched up his back so bad, it looked like he had been attacked by a mountain lion.

I'm sure he got off on that, too.

Even so, none of this explained what I could have possibly been thinking when I agreed to spend my Spring Break with Edward driving to UC San Diego to pick up some piece of lab equipment that was too sensitive to be flown.

My only explanation was that when he asked me, it was right after my mom had been ripping into me about my credit card bill. I would have taken any opportunity to get away from her at that moment. I only used the card for buying shit online and paid the damn thing off in full every month, but it wasn't any of her business opening my mail in the first place. I think she was just pissed off that her teenage son had better credit than she did.

The worst part of the whole thing was that Edward insisted on taking his Volvo. Even though I argued with him that there was more room in my truck, he went on and on about safety features and not being able to take a risk with whatever it was we were picking up and delivering back to Berkeley.

When I threatened not to go, he compromised and told me I could drive.

At least it was a partial victory.

So that's why I found myself in the driver's seat of a pussy Volvo with Edward in the passenger seat, driving down some back country roads in order to avoid rush hour traffic to get to I-5.

The stupid shiny Volvo had programmable GPS.

"You mind if I change clothes?" Edward asked.

I had left Seattle the day before and stopped at a motel for the night, finishing the drive to Berkeley the next day. The plan was to leave my truck at Edward's apartment, and he assured me no one would fuck with it. Edward had just gotten back from some meeting right before I got there. He was in such a hurry to leave, he just threw his bags in the car and stayed dressed in what he referred to as "business attire" after I asked him what the hell he was wearing.

I would never work a job that made me dress like such a douche.

When I told that to Edward, he just laughed and then shoved his tongue in my mouth for a minute before getting into the passenger seat.

"I thought you liked your 'business attire,'" I quipped back.

"I usually do, but being around you is making my pants tighter than usual," he replied coyly.

Fuck.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Edward," I replied, trying not to let on that his words has any effect on me.

It was then that I heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being unzipped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shift, lifting his hips and pulling down his dress pants. I was trying to keep my eyes on the road, but I swear I saw a flash of light blue as he sat back in his seat.

"Ah," he sighed. "That's much better."

He didn't move to put on another pair of pants. Frankly, I doubted if he could get into his usual jeans from a seated position. Instead, I could see him unbuttoning his white shirt until it hung open, exposing his chest.

He gave a contented sigh and then slid his hand down his chest exaggeratedly. My eyes darted over as he scooted forward a little, rubbing his left hand over his crotch. I forced my eyes back on the road, so Edward upped the ante.

"Fuck," he hissed. "I've been half hard all day."

He moaned loudly again, and I could see movement to my side.

"There's something I want to try tonight-"

"Edward," I growled, cutting him off, the sternness unmistakable in my voice.

"Jasper?" he asked as his breath hitched.

"Suck me off."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want your lips around my cock right now."

"Fuck," he whispered.

With no hesitation, I heard his seatbelt click and then there were hands on my crotch, one rubbing my dick and the other unbuckling my belt and pulling down my zipper.

My hands tightened on the wheel, and I slowed down a little and set the cruise control. Luckily the road was fairly empty of traffic.

I hissed as Edward pressed down harder. I had a feeling he was smirking at my hardening cock, but I couldn't see his face.

"Edward," I warned coldly.

He assented by reaching into my boxers and pulling out my cock, which was almost completely hard after his little performance.

"Suck it," I commanded.

And then his wet tongue was licking around my head.

I took one hand off the wheel and put it in his hair, pulling on it a little.

"Oh fuck," he moaned and then finally obeyed my order and moved his lips around my cock.

His mouth was hot, and I couldn't help but notice that he was remarkably better at taking me deep than he had been the last time I let him suck me off.

"Have you been practicing, Edward?" I asked, tugging on his hair once again.

He raised his head enough to answer, "On- on the dildo," he whispered, before putting his lips back where they belonged.

I tried to keep my eyes on the road while Edward went to work. Given the angle, it was a little awkward, and he banged his head on the steering wheel a few times before he got into a rhythm. Eventually he started using his tongue a little more, licking me while he sucked. There was no way I could come from this alone, but I wasn't going to stop Edward from trying.

I could tell he was starting to get a little tired of having a dick in his mouth, because he started to change his tactics. He came up almost all the way off me. Then I heard him take a breath, and he plunged down.

My cock was deep in his throat.

"Shit," I cried out.

I yanked over on the wheel a little too hard and the car swerved for a second before I straightened it out. Edward didn't even stop.

In fact, he took me deep once more and swallowed.

I found a wide shoulder next to some fairly thick woods and pulled over.

Edward sat up.

He opened his mouth to speak, completely and uncharacteristically caught off guard from my action.

"Get out of the car," I said coolly before he could say anything.

For a second, there was fear in Edward's eyes. I wondered if he thought I'd leave him on the side of the road or something. To demonstrate the absurdity, I unbuckled my own seatbelt, tucked my dick back in and opened my door.

"Now," I asserted, as I swung my legs out.

Edward seemed to finally understand, and I heard him scrambling to get out of the car. He came around to the front of the Volvo, meeting me, still wearing nothing other than a pair of light blue briefs and his white dress shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

I sank to my knees and pushed his briefs down just enough to pull out his cock. Without speaking, I took it deep into my mouth. It pushed past my gag reflex, and I sucked it down as deep as I could.

Edward screeched in appreciation.

I pulled up a little, laving my tongue along his dick where I knew he liked it. I moved up to the head, licking around it, before sinking my lips down again and taking him deep once more.

I continued the pattern a few more times while Edward moaned above me.

When I finally pulled my lips away and looked up, his eyes were staring down at me with what could only be described as awe.

" _That_ 's how you suck a cock," I smirked as I stood, pulling his briefs back up over his hard cock. "Now, put your hands on the hood."

On shaky legs, he did as I commanded, only glancing to the side of the road for a split second. It was dusk, so the sunlight was starting to dim. The hair on his body was standing up and I could see him tremble ever so slightly.

"Is it too hot?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Good," I replied.

I stood behind him for a moment, letting the tension build.

"You're a tease, aren't you?"

Without waiting for an answer, I slapped my hand against his cotton-clad ass.

"Yes," Edward hissed.

"You tease me and you tease my cock, don't you?"

I spanked him again hard. One slap for his left cheek and one for the right.

"Y- yes," Edward moaned.

It had been too long since his ass was under my hands. The feeling of power surged through me. I had Edward Cullen bent over the hood of his Volvo on the side of a public highway. We were in the shadow of trees and it was starting to get darker, but we weren't exactly hidden.

I yanked on his briefs and pulled them down, revealing what I really wanted – smooth skin, a little pink from the work of my hands. I couldn't refrain and gave his cheeks a squeeze, making Edward cry out with appreciation.

I pulled them all the way down and made Edward step out with his left foot, so I could spread his legs wider. I stood and leaned over Edward. I couldn't help myself and put my lips at the back of Edward's neck before moving to his ear.

"What if someone drives by, Edward?" I murmured. "What if someone sees you getting spanked on the hood of this car?"

I straightened quickly and brought my hand hard across Edward's cheeks.

He let out a strangled noise.

"Do you think they'll try and stop me?" I continued. "Or do you think they'll stay and watch when they see how fucking hard you are for it, you little painwhore."

I added another hard slap.

I wished that I had thought to bring a paddle. Instead, my bare hand connected with flesh again and again until Edward's arms started to shake.

I was about to ask him if he was okay when I heard the unmistakable sound of an engine approaching.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Oh god," Edward groaned.

We both turned to watch as the headlights grew on the road.

"Stop looking at the road and keep your eyes on the hood," I ordered.

Edward complied, but as I stepped in closer I could damn near hear his heart beating. I put my hand on the small of his back. The car was coming from the opposite direction, and it was unlikely its headlights would illuminate us. Even so, Edward was tense. I knew he liked it, though. He got off on the danger and risk of getting caught. The only real danger would be getting arrested for indecent exposure and I knew that Edward knew the odds were unlikely. Even so, he was getting even more worked up.

When the car passed, it was clear the air between us had changed.

"That was close, wasn't it Edward?"

"Yes," he breathed.

I reached down between Edward's spread legs and felt the stiff cock I knew I would find.

"Exhibitionist," I teased. "You want me to fuck you now?"

In the dim light I could see Edward nod.

"Stay right there."

I opened the trunk and opened my bag. I knew exactly where I had packed the lube, and I was almost positive if I searched Edward's bag, I'd find lube along with his dildo. He had made so many less than subtle references to double penetration, I figured that he was planning on getting me to try it. The idea of seeing Edward's asshole stretch to fit two cocks was fucking hot, but I was a little hesitant. I had no problem paddling his ass until it burned, but that kind of pain, I didn't know if Edward would know when it was too much.

I found the lube and grabbed a condom. Then I coated my fingers before going back around to the front of the car. I kept my hand at my side as I walked back to Edward. His eyes were fixed on the bottle of lube in my right hand so he was taken by surprise when I pushed two slick fingers inside him.

"Oh!" he gasped in response.

My own dick was ready to be inside Edward's tight ass so I went quickly. At this point, I could tell when Edward was ready. I pulled out my fingers and slapped the side of his ass to indicate I was about to fuck him.

"Please," Edward said as he pushed his ass out.

I had never even bothered to zip up, so I just moved my boxers out of the way, rolled on a condom and lined myself up.

"Lean forward more," I demanded.

Edward stretched his arms out more until he was draped over the hood. I took a second to look at him in the vulnerable position, then I pushed into his hole.

It had been too long since I had been inside him. I wanted to fuck him slow, torturing him, but he was too tempting.

I drove in as slow as I could stand at first to let him get used to my cock.

But I needed more.

I pulled out and pressed back in. I let my hips take over, fucking Edward hard and steady. I allowed myself to get lost in the way his tight ass felt around me and nothing else registered to me except the sound of our breathing getting heavier.

I couldn't afford to lose control for long.

The sound of skin rubbing against steel interrupted my pace, making me cringe. Edward was probably getting burn marks from the friction. He probably didn't need weird red marks on his arms, not to mention, his dick was probably getting crushed. The fact that he didn't even protest made my blood surge.

I pulled out quickly, making Edward gasp.

"Turn around, Edward."

He stood up stiffly, but complied with my order, sitting his ass down on the hood and spreading his legs. I had to bend my knees a little more, but I still managed to slam back into him hard.

"Oh fuck," he shouted, seeking somewhere to put his hands.

Eventually, he just wrapped his legs around me, clinging to me so as not to fall off the car. He had nothing else to hold onto, so I leaned forward, pushing him down and pinning his wrists down above his head.

"Let me fuck you," I whispered, and he relaxed.

I started pounding back into him and moments later his heels digging into my back felt more like they were urging me on and less like they were trying to balance. We were both too worked up at this point, so it didn't take long before Edward started to pant and beg.

I had to release his hands so I could jerk him off, and as soon as his hands were free, they were reaching out to me, wrapping around my shoulders.

He was close to coming, I could tell in the way he started to gasp my name.

"I'm gonna come," Edward said through gritted teeth. "I'm gonna come."

I continued to pump his cock until he lost it, shuddering underneath me.

When his body relaxed, I started to straighten up so I could finish myself off by hammering into him, but Edward's hand snaked around the back of my neck and pulled me down. Edward usually collapsed after getting fucked, but his grip was strong and he crushed my lips against his.

His tongue was insistent, his hand was curling in my hair and his legs were still holding onto me.

Edward was everywhere.

Part of me hated it, but I couldn't help feeling drawn into him.

It had been too long and I was too far gone, so it didn't take long before I came with a hard thrust, balls-deep into Edward.

As I untangled myself from Edward, he winced. I didn't envy the abrasions and bruises he was going to have on him the next day, but it was really too dark and was getting too cold to do anything for him right then.

"You'll have to take a bath as soon as we stop," I said to him as he stood shakily.

"Okay," he said absently, as he seemed to be searching the ground.

"Looking for something?"

"My underwear," he said. "I must have flung them off my foot while you were fucking me."

I laughed. "Well, now it's your calling card. Come on."

"Fine," he huffed. "I just won't wear any then. I need to get my jeans out of the trunk."

The damn tease never had any plans to change in the car, but I didn't say anything to indicate I knew his game. I'd punish him for it later.

When we got back into the car and I turned on the lights, Edward immediately started laughing.

"What?"

He pointed out the windshield.

Sure enough, hanging on a low tree branch near the car was a pair of light blue briefs.

"Want to go get them? It's probably low enough you can reach."

Edward was still laughing, "Nah. When I was a kid I always wondered how lone shoes came to be abandoned on the side of the road. Now we're just a part of the story."

I pulled the car back onto the road. As I drove away, I looked in the rearview mirror at Edward's underwear waving like some kind of ridiculous rebel flag in the tree.

I couldn't help it, and joined Edward in his laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous outtake. Edward and Jasper are on a spring break road trip (of sorts) during their freshman year of college. 
> 
> Jasper POV

When Edward grabbed my arm and told me to pull into the Holiday Inn, I told him to fuck off.

"What's wrong with a Holiday Inn?"

"You're paying double what you would at Motel 6 and you're still sleeping in someone else's bodily fluids!"

"Don't you think they're more likely to wash the sheets at a hotel that costs twice as much? They can afford to pay more housekeeping staff."

"How naïve are you, Edward? It doesn't work that way."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward open his mouth and then close it quickly. When he turned to face me, he smirked.

"You do realize the University is paying for this, right?"

I made a quick u-turn as Edward laughed. I pulled into the Holiday Inn and parked while Edward checked in. When we walked into the lobby with our bags, I couldn't help looking around a little with fascination. I'm sure Edward was used to five star hotels, but the only time I remembered vacationing with my family was when my mom was pregnant with Peter. We drove all the way to Phoenix to visit my grandparents and we just stayed in roadside motels.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, snapping me back to attention.

I snorted, "Do they really need a chandelier?"

Edward eyed me suspiciously but just said, "They're trying to give the impression of opulence so you feel like you are getting upper class luxury at a middle class rate."

I just rolled my eyes in response and stalked toward the elevator. Edward had both the room number and the key cards, so I had to wait for him to catch up by holding the door open. He made a show of taking his time, sauntering across the lobby.

When he got into the elevator, he didn't look at me. He was pushing his luck, and he knew it.

As soon as we got into the room, I brushed past him went into the bathroom to start the bath. It didn't occur to me to bring any kind of salve for Edward's skin, but I felt obligated to do something for him. I'm sure his back was rubbed raw from getting fucked on the hood of the stupid Volvo.

"Edward?" I called when the water was ready.

He came into the bathroom moments later and looked at me expectantly.

"Get naked and get in the tub," I said with a smirk.

"Join me?" he questioned as he shucked his jeans.

"I don't think that bathtub was designed for two grown men," I replied. It was true, the tub would have been completely uncomfortable with both of us trying to squeeze in. Not to mention, taking a bath together seemed ridiculous. Edward and I just weren't like that.

He looked a little disappointed, though. Well, his cock started to deflate anyway, so I quickly added, "Besides, you said there was something you wanted to try..."

As I trailed off, Edward flushed and nodded.

"Just soak for awhile. You'll be sore tomorrow as it is."

Hopefully he'd be sore inside and out, but I didn't say that out loud. Instead I waited until he sank into the tub with a sigh of relief. I went back out into the room and sat on one of the beds. As I flipped through the TV channels, I noticed a room service menu on the table.

I was still trying to figure out why anyone would pay $10 for a grilled cheese sandwich when Edward stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Droplets of water were rolling down his chest and the towel was dangerously low. Edward was hot, but for some reason, wet Edward was on a completely different level.

"Drop the towel and get over here."

Edward smirked at me, but followed my instructions. As soon as he was close, I leaned over and grabbed him, pulling him down onto the bed and across my lap. Without any other warning, I slapped my right hand down across his ass, spanking him roughly in quick succession.

"I've had enough of your teasing today, Edward," I growled.

If I hadn't looked down and saw how red his back and his ass were from earlier, I would have kept going. Instead, I let go of him and cleared my throat.

"Your school will pay for room service, too?"

Edward looked at me for a second like I was speaking a foreign language before he sat up.

"Yeah, they'll just put it on the bill," he said slowly, like he was still getting his bearings. "I guess we should eat, shouldn't we?"

"You're going to need your strength," I said coyly. If Edward could flirt with me all afternoon, I could too.

He tried to scoff at me in response, but he couldn't hide the fact that his cock was clearly interested.

We ordered dinner, and I finally settled on the History Channel. It was kind weird to be doing something so mundane in Edward's company. I still didn't know why I decided to spend my Spring Break with him voluntarily. We had never even spent 24 hours together before. I wondered how long it would take before we started fighting about something stupid, but so far, it hadn't been so bad. Despite the fact that there were two beds in the room, Edward stayed sitting next to me stark naked. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, his hand lazily stroking his cock. Apparently he hadn't learned his lesson.

"Don't," I said, keeping my eyes on the TV.

"Don't what?" Edward's voice was indignant.

"Touch yourself. Your cock is mine for the rest of the night."

"Fuck," he muttered, but he did move his hand.

We watched the TV in silence for a few minutes before either of us spoke again.

"This is complete bullshit," Edward said.

I turned to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"This show! This is a conspiracy theory, not history. " _N_ _ovus ordo seclorum_ " doesn't even translate as "new world order." It means "new order of the ages." New world order is " _novus ordo mundi_." You'd think someone at this damn station knows Latin. Not to mention, their "evidence" of this Nazi UFO conspiracy is suspect. I don't think Miguel Serrano is exactly a trusted source."

"Whatever, Edward. You and I both know that  _Men in Black_  was a documentary."

There was suddenly a pillow hitting me in the chest.

"Do you want another spanking?" I asked, even though it was a stupid question.

Edward's answer was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Answer the door," I said.

"But you're already dressed," he said.

"In lieu of a spanking, you are going to answer the door naked," I said calmly.

He stared at me hard.

There was a second knock on the door.

"Just a second," I called out, not moving my gaze from Edward.

Finally, he swallowed hard, steeled himself, and climbed off the bed. My handiwork on his ass was bright red and his ass looked glorious as it flexed with each step. It wasn't until Edward reached the door that I realized he was really going to do it. I felt a rush of power at Edward's obedience.

The look on the room service guy's face when Edward opened the door was priceless. His eyes opened wide and then he trained them up to the ceiling as he pushed the cart into the room.

I was trying not to laugh when Edward turned to look at me over his shoulder and said, "Babe, I need money for a tip."

Babe? Oh, I could play at this game.

I found Edward's wallet and sauntered over to the door. The room service guy glanced at me and his face turned bright red. Whoever he was expecting to see, it wasn't me. I came up behind Edward, threw my left arm around him and pulled him back against my chest. I pressed my nose into Edward's neck as I handed him his wallet.

Edward made a show of turning around and planting a sloppy kiss on my lips. If the guy was looking, he would have seen all of the marks on Edward's back and ass. I brought my hand down and slapped it against Edward's ass cheek, giving it a squeeze and keeping my hand there. The sound made the kid's eyes snap open and look at us. He looked so traumatized that Edward finally took pity on him and handed him his tip.

He was out the door in a flash.

"I think we scarred him for life," I said as I let go of Edward.

Edward finally had the decency to blush, but he replied, "He was just jealous."

I was going to ask him what he meant, but the smell of food hit me and I realized how hungry I was. We ate in relative silence, sitting across from each other at the table. He finished before me, and I could feel him watching me. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?" I asked, knowing he would know what I was talking about.

"Jasper," he replied, his voice shaking a little. "What I wanted to try..."

"You want me to fuck you with my cock and your dildo at the same time," I said matter-of-factly.

Edward flushed before answering quietly, "Yes. How- how did you know?"

"No matter what you might think, subtlety isn't your strong point."

Edward shot me a glare and replied, "Well, what do you think?"

"Do you really want to, Edward? Can you assure me this isn't like the cane?"

He nodded solemnly before he spoke, "I really want to try it. I want to know what it feels like. I want to know if I can give up that much control."

He had obviously been thinking about this a lot, and I could tell that for whatever reason, he really needed to try.

"Okay," I said. "We'll try. But you have to tell me when it hurts and when it's too much. Don't punish yourself if you can't take it."

He met my eyes and said, "I won't."

Despite the serious mood in the room, I couldn't help but be a little excited. Double penetration was hot. I had seen enough of it in porn to feel comfortable trying it on Edward. I had to make sure he understood that I was in control.

"Lie back on the bed and spread your legs," I said calmly.

He did exactly as I asked, and it seemed like there was reverence in his actions. I went over to Edward's bag and grabbed the dildo out of it. Then I found the lube and condoms I had packed and brought everything to the bed.

It would have been easier to have him on his hands and knees, but I needed to see his face. Edward got off on pain, so I had to be able to see if he was wincing. He would take a lot before he would speak.

I was careful, more so than usual, when I started stretching him. I had been inside him a few hours before, but Edward always seemed to be tight. I started with one finger, moving it around and coating him the best I could before adding a second and a third.

"Patience," I muttered, when he started squirming.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I can stop, you know," I glowered. "You need to relax."

"I  _am_  relaxed," he snapped.

"Uh huh," I said. I made a show of rolling a condom down my cock and coating it with lube, while Edward looked absolutely shameless, bringing his hands down to spread his hole invitingly.

"All right, all right," I said. I pushed a pillow under his hips to help with the angle and then entered him.

He groaned loudly. I had no doubt the neighbors heard. I hoped they didn't complain, because I was counting on making Edward do a lot more than groan.

I gripped his thighs, spreading him wider and started to fuck him steadily. His dick was hard and bouncing against his abdomen with my rhythm. When his eyes started to roll back and his panting starting getting desperate, I knew he was finally ready to quit fighting me.

When I slowed down, his eyes snapped open.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, please Jasper!"

It was only my strong grip on his thighs that was stopping him from trying to shove down harder on my dick. He had reached the point where he had completely let go. One the one hand, that was good. On the other, it meant that he was less likely to tell me if I hurt him.

He had planned this, though. It was his dildo, well, the dildo I got him, that he packed. I never would have suggested this to him on my own.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you."

He nodded.

"Say it."

"I promise, Jasper."

"Okay," I said with a rough exhale. Honestly, even when I was buying the dildo, I was hoping that at some point Edward would be willing to try double penetration. I wasn't all that interested in having some other dude join us, but the idea of seeing Edward's tight asshole stretched so wide that two dicks would fit into it was just fucking hot.

Normally, I'd tease Edward or try to keep him on edge, but I couldn't do it with this.

"I'm going to put a finger in first."

"Okay." There was no reservation in Edward's voice.

He trusted me.

I couldn't fuck this up.

I grabbed the lube and coated my finger in it. The only thing that would make this work at all was a lot of lube and patience.

I circled my dick around in Edward's hole, making him groan. Then I slowly started wedging my finger in. I took my time with it. Eventually Edward's hole started to stretch, and I was pumping my finger in and out of him along with my dick.

He was moaning even louder now.

"You like that, Edward?" I taunted. "You really are a cockslut aren't you?"

"Fuck yes," he managed to get out.

I added more lube and started to press in a second finger next to the first. Curiously enough, this one went in easier. I had to shift my dick to get it in, though, and I knew Edward's prostate wasn't getting any attention.

I couldn't imagine it felt good, but watching Edward's hole sucking in my dick and my fingers sure as hell  _looked_  fucking incredible.

I started moving my fingers, stretching him open as best I could so the dildo would fit.

At some point, the noises coming out of his mouth stopped sounding pleasurable.

"Are you okay, Edward? I can stop. We should have practiced like this first."

Edward's eyes penetrated mine. As if he was making sure that I knew he was of sound mind.

"It hurts a little, but I swear to you I'll safeword if I need to."

"Okay."

"I promise, Jasper," he added with conviction.

I believed him.

"Does it feel good at all?" I asked as I got the tip of a third finger inside him.

"So full," he grunted.

Once the third finger was in, I started to think it would be possible to get the dildo inside him, too.

"Are you ready, Edward?" I asked.

He swallowed and nodded. I started rubbing circles with my thumbs on the inside of his thighs to relax him.

"Jasper," he whispered right before biting his lip. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it. There was so much affection in his voice, it was almost incongruent with the situation.

At least I knew he was relaxed.

I reached for the dildo and Edward's eyes snapped to it. He watched intently as I coated it in lube. I had a feeling that he would have liked to watch his own ass being double penetrated. If he ever let me do this again, I'd consider recording it.

He still looked a little freaked out, though, so I leaned down to his ear.

"I promise I'll be careful."

He nodded and turned his face toward mine. I pressed my lips to his. Almost immediately his hands were up in my hair and his grip was tight enough to hold me in place. He plunged his tongue into my mouth like the ship was going down.

I guess once a man had two dicks in his ass, it wasn't something he could ever take back.

I kissed him back, trying to relax him again by slowing the kiss.

His hold on my hair loosened and he let me pull away.

"I'm ready," he whispered.

I gave him one more quick kiss and then sat up.

I decided that the best approach was to just go for it, so I brought the slick toy to Edward's hole. I started pushing the dildo in on top of my dick. Edward went completely limp, his legs were splayed open and his eyes were closed.

He was groaning, but I knew he wasn't completely in pain.

I continued pushing the dildo in. I tried to get the angle right, and Edward's eyes shot open when I hit his prostate. I wasn't about to try to push it in any further, and I had to pull my cock out a little. There was no way either of us could come this way, but the sight alone was driving me toward the edge.

"You look so fucking hot, Edward," I said through gritted teeth. "Your tight ass is stretched around two cocks and it looks so fucking incredible."

"Oh god," Edward moaned, rolling his head back and forth from side to side.

I nudged the dildo in a little further and then pulled it almost all the way out. I did that a few times until Edward started moving his hips a little.

"Fucking hell. Feels so fucking tight."

I got a little rhythm going, trying to keep my movements small, as I watched Edward take it. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable when tears started to form in his eyes, so I warned him and then pulled the dildo out slowly. His hole started closing back around my cock almost immediately.

Edward's cock had softened, so I traded the dildo for the bottle of lube and started pumping his cock while I let him get used to the feeling of just my dick again.

"Did you like that, Edward?" I asked while I fisted his dick.

Instead of answering yes or no, he said, "Come here."

I leaned forward as he brought his head up, slamming his lips against mine. The kiss was rough and Edward's hand was at the back of my neck. I didn't know what to make of it. So I responded by pumping his dick faster.

Edward finally pulled his lips from me and put his head back on the pillow.

"Thank you, Jasper," he said, his voice soft and not matching the kiss he just gave me.

I started to sit back up, but Edward shook his head.

"Let me do something for you."

He sat up on his elbows and started shifting. I got the idea and started to pull out of him.

"No!" he insisted.

I shook my head at him, but I stopped pulling out. If he was that desperate for my cock in his ass, who was I to stop him? Instead I started leaning slowly back, pulling him with me until he was on top of me, straddling me.

My hand was still on his dick, he brought his left hand down to cover mine and he followed the rhythm I had set. He wasn't moving his hips, and I wonder if he was just going to jerk himself off, until he leaned forward.

"Thank you," he said again, right before he was kissing me again.

This time he started moving, pressing down and lifting up, all the while we were nearly connected at the torso, our joined hands still jerking him off. I could feel him tensing above me and I knew he was close.

His lips moved down to my neck and he started kissing up my ear. He had never done that before, and I was surprised that I didn't altogether hate it.

"Can I?" he practically whimpered in my ear. "Please."

"Yes," I murmured back.

And then he was coming. His cum was hot and wet in between us.

He started fucking me with more force then, his lips still attacking my ear and my neck. He was practically sucking on my earlobe, and then he ran it through his teeth.

"Shit," I groaned.

He did it again.

I didn't know what it was, but it was just enough.

I grabbed Edward's hips and pulled him down, keeping his ass flush with my hips while I came hard, shooting up into him. My dick pulsed and pulsed, even after I stopped coming.

Edward collapsed on top of me.

I should have rolled him off me, but for some reason I didn't. He was breathing hard into the crook of my neck and I could have sworn his eyes were wet with tears.

Still inside him, I started to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pasttake, from way back when Edward was in prep school and still a virgin. 
> 
> Edward POV

It was my second year of boarding school when I realized there was a distinct possibility that I was bisexual.

I wasn't opposed to the idea, really. Not to mention, there wasn't much I could do about it anyway. I couldn't help who I was attracted to.

It opened up the dating pool for me. Not that I had girls lining up to date me or anything. I was about to turn 16 and I felt like I was the only virgin in the world. Of course, I knew my fellow students greatly exaggerated their exploits. The Academy was a mix of rich kids whose parents wanted to get rid of them and nerds who were here on scholarship. I was both a rich kid and a nerd, successfully serving to ostracize me from both groups. It wasn't a big loss though, the rich kids were vapid and the nerds were condescending and not nearly as intelligent as they thought they were.

Admittedly, it did get a little lonely. But after I showed "remarkable aptitude in the biological sciences" I was given unlimited access to the labs, so my time was spent productively. And some of the teachers were mildly interesting to talk to if you could catch them outside of the classroom.

I was content, though, to be the kid nobody picked on because it was clear I didn't give a shit. I guess it was a little annoying to be the kid no one actively wanted to befriend other than as someone to work with on school projects. The girls ignored me even more than the boys did, and that was slightly more concerning to me. I was tall and skinny and my hair made me stand out in a crowd, but to girls I was just as good as invisible. I was reduced to fantasizing about them when I lay in bed at night like every other pathetic teenage boy in the world, dreaming about what breasts felt like, or what it would be like to have a girl's lips wrapped around my cock. I had plebeian fantasies about slutty cheerleaders, women draped over the hoods of sports cars and motorcycles, and even the occasional hot librarian fantasy whipping off her glasses and letting her hair down with a shake of her head.

For the first time I felt normal. That was what teenage boys were supposed to do. The only thing I was missing was bragging in the locker room about completely fabricated exploits.

Then Laurent entered my A.P. French class, and it turned my overactive mind into a tailspin.

He was, for lack of a better word, hot, and my dick seemed to agree. I had sported spontaneous wood in class before. The first time it happened was during a calculus lesson on integrals. Sure there was something satisfying about the Euler-Maclaurin formula, but even I wasn't nerdy enough to find it arousing. This, however, was definitely not spontaneous. It also wasn't spontaneous the next day in class when Laurent was reading his "explication de texte" aloud. His voice was like liquid sex. He was originally from Martinique and so he was only taking the class so the school would allow him to take the AP test. He was probably my height and he had gorgeous chocolate skin and big, soulful brown eyes that I wanted to get lost in.

I got a B on the vocabulary test we had the week after he arrived. The day of the test, the boiler in the building had broken and it was stifling hot in the French classroom. Everyone had taken off their outer layers. Girls were sitting in tank tops and the boys were in mostly white undershirts. Except Laurent. Laurent had unbuttoned his white shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing a thin, wife-beater. It was clinging to his back, and I could see his muscles rippling with his every movement. When I watched one, lone bead of sweat roll slowly down his neck, my photographic memory failed me for the first time.

That's when I knew I was fucked.

I started paying acute attention to his daily routine. I knew where the rest of his classes were, where he sat in lunch, which floor of the dormitory he lived on. I wasn't being a stalker or anything, I just wanted to figure out why it was that I found him of all people sexually attractive. I mean, I could tell when other guys were good-looking, but I never had that kind of reaction to one before.

There was something about him, though. His body was more developed than most of the other students. I was in classes with mostly juniors and seniors, but even most of them seemed really childlike in comparison to Laurent. It was in the way he carried himself. He was very self-assured and he acted like he was completely comfortable in his skin. It was a confidence that most people tried to fake, but if you looked closely, you could see their insecurities lurking just under the surface.

He was smart and good-looking and had an exotic accent that sounded like sex, and he knew it.

The worst part, though, was that he seemed to be a genuinely nice person, not to mention, painfully heterosexual. The girls at school all pounced on him like he was the shiny new toy, and he didn't seem to mind it one bit.

Part of me was jealous of all the attention, but part of me was also jealous of all the girls. They were allowed to flirt with him and cling to him, and I just had a feeling that even if I had the balls to approach him, he wouldn't be receptive to it.

After about a month of almost-stalking, he started going steady with this blond senior named Katrina who had a reputation for putting out, and I had to resign myself to fantasy.

It was the day of the A.P. French midterm, and I needed to focus on conjugation, instead of the way Laurent would roll up the sleeves of his uniform dress shirt, revealing his strong forearms and the way they flexed when he gripped his pencil tighter. I wasn't sure how I finished my exam without completely overheating, but I did. I was going to have to ask the teacher if I could switch seats. Then again, knowing that his eyes could be on me if I sat in front of him wasn't any better than me secretly eye-fucking him from the back of the room. At least no one seemed to be aware of my little obsession.

I went for a run after school. My intention was to exhaust myself so I could get Laurent out of my head. I still had two more midterms to take, and though they weren't particularly difficult, I still needed to prepare for them. Of course it didn't work out the way I intended. I ran a good three miles on the indoor track, 28 boring laps, but the rush of endorphins I got after exercising only served to make me hornier than I was before.

I groaned as I trudged back to the dormitory. There was only one way to get rid of this kind of energy. Well, two ways, but Laurent was probably off with Katrina somewhere and the odds of me finding some hapless slut to get my rocks off with was about as unlikely as getting struck by lightning twice.

When I got back to my room, I stripped down, wrapped myself in a towel and slipped on my shower shoes before trudging down to the bathroom.

I made sure all the other showers were unoccupied; luckily it was dinner time and it was unlikely for anyone to be here. You'd think with all the money pumped into this place, they could have sprung for individual bathrooms. At least attendance was low enough that we all got our own rooms. Normally I'd just jerk off there, but I was sweaty from my jog and there was something a lot more satisfying about doing it in the shower. It made clean up easier anyway.

I hung up my towel and stepped into the shower, turning the water up as hot as I could stand it. My dick was already half hard from just the thought of what I was about to do.

I wasn't much of a fantasizer. Being a teenage boy, it didn't take much to get me off, but I wanted to savor the experience. I didn't have a shot with Laurent. He was whiffing his way down the skank ladder, and I wasn't sure I was really interested in  _actually_  doing anything with a guy. But a little daydreaming couldn't hurt.

I squirted some conditioner in my hand to use for lube and started stroking my cock. I was trying to enjoy myself, so rather than just focusing on how good it felt, I started conjuring images to help build the intensity.

First I tried to picture Laurent going at it with Katrina, but it really wasn't doing it for me. So I admitted to myself that I was maybe, kind of interested in having him do something to me. I decided to be as cliché as I possibly could and thought about being in the locker room. We didn't actually have gym class at my school. It was too pedantic. We had a recreation center available for student use, though. It mostly consisted of some weight benches and the indoor track I used earlier. It was a donation from an alum who actually bought it for the lacrosse team, but then some of the field hockey moms complained about the unfairness of it, so they added some treadmills and elliptical machines, called it a recreation center and it became open for all of us to use.

I thought about running into Laurent there. I often went late at night, right before it closed. Maybe I would finish working out and decide to shower there, lingering until the locker room was empty of everyone except him. I would get in the shower, washing my hair and lathering up my body. Laurent would walk in and say something in his devastatingly sexy accent, like "Come here often."

And I would say something suave back like "Not yet, but you can help me out."

My dick was completely hard now. I pulled back the foreskin and then brought it up, rubbed it over the head of my cock. I groaned loudly. Finding out how sensitive I was under the head of my cock was perhaps one of my greatest discoveries at age 12. I also discovered Goethe around that time, but really there was no comparison.

I thought about Laurent getting under the spray, letting me put my hands on his body while water ran down his skin.

I rubbed my free hand across my chest and pinched my nipple, mimicking what I would do to Laurent. I had only discovered that erogenous zone just last year. Another loud groan escaped. Damn my sensitive nipples. I was going to have to speed things up if I didn't want anyone to walk in on me.

Laurent would smirk at me and then get down on his knees in front of me. I wasn't exactly sure what a blow job felt like, but I watched enough porn to imagine. Women always started out with their tongues, licking up the shaft and sucking the head into their mouths. I couldn't quite picture Laurent licking my cock, so I pictured him just putting his lips around it.

Tightening my fist, I tried to mimic a sucking action, while I thought about Laurent hollowing his cheeks and sucking my dick into his mouth.

I would be unable to resist grabbing onto his hair to keep my balance. Then he would grab my ass cheeks with his hands, helping to guide me while I thrust toward the back of his throat.

I started thrusting my hips into my hand, speeding up until my hand was a slick blur. I could almost feel his fingers gripping my ass cheeks, forcefully pushing me deeper and deeper into his mouth.

The image was too much, and I came all over my hand with another unsubtle moan.

I rinsed my hand and then put my hands on my knees for balance. My legs were a little shaky and I suddenly felt drained, both from my jog and the orgasm. I let the hot water calm my body down while my mind wandered.

I had all the proof I needed. I definitely still wanted girls, but it was pretty safe to say I was bisexual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future-take and takes place after Christmas (outtakes 7-9) but before Edward and Jasper's Spring Break road trip (outtakes 11-12).
> 
> Edward POV

I hadn't seen Jasper since Christmas.

I missed him.

I suppose I had gotten used to him being in my life. Obviously I didn't see him during my first semester at Berkeley, but I sent him text messages and emails. We were friends. I could be myself around him in a way that I couldn't be around anybody else, but after Christmas, I started to wonder if I took too much.

I wasn't entirely sure what I did exactly to warrant Jasper's silent treatment, but I think it had something to do with what Jasper once referred to as my "mommy and daddy issues." The more I got to know Jasper, the more I realized that he was paranoid. I never brought it up to him, but he clearly had his own mommy and daddy issues. He had been basically abandoned by his father, and his mother clearly favored her other two children over him, even though she thanklessly relied on him. As a result, he was distrustful of people, because they were either going to leave him or use him.

At least, that was my pop psychology interpretation.

Even though my parents both thought they were psychology experts, I didn't take much stock in it myself. Jasper could have just been born an asshole for all I knew. I did know that I needed him, and I had to figure out a way to make him need me too.

It had been two weeks since he'd responded to any of my attempts to contact him, so I decided to resort to drastic measures.

I booked a plane ticket to Seattle for the coming weekend. My mother's 45th birthday was Saturday. She hated her birthday and would probably tell anyone who asked that she was turning 39. Again. Of course, knowing that she hated her birthday seemed to only seemed to encourage my father to come up with elaborate ways to celebrate, including as many people as possible. Ultimately, my mother liked attention of any sort, so she actually enjoyed the parties.

At first I told my dad I wouldn't be able to make the party, but I  _needed_  to see Jasper, and my dad would foot the bill for the over-priced ticket so I changed my mind a week before the party.

On Sunday night, I decided to go for broke and try to call Jasper. I knew I could always text him to tell him I was coming to Seattle, but I thought maybe I could catch him off guard by leaving him a voicemail.

I was kind of shocked that he answered his phone.

"I'm going to be in Seattle this weekend," I said in lieu of a traditional greeting.

"Good for you," he said. At least he didn't immediately hang up the phone. "Do you want a cookie or something?" There was a hardness in his voice I hadn't heard since back in the halls of Forks High.

Shit.

"I thought maybe you'd want to see me."

Silence.

"Because I'd like to see you."

Silence.

"My ass is getting lonely."

I heard him snort. At least he was still on the line. It wasn't like he owed me any favors, so I took it as a good silence.

"I'll be at Robert's on Friday night. You know where that is?" he asked roughly.

"No."

"It's down on the strip between 4th and 5th."

"You're not 21," I blurted out, after I realized Robert's was a bar.

"It doesn't matter when you're hot."

I let out a laugh, but I was actually trying not to think about what that implied. Jasper wasn't a dating type of guy. He was way too rough around the edges and impatient with most people. I couldn't imagine him suffering through dinner and a movie with anyone. I could see him fucking someone else, though, and I didn't exactly like it.

Theoretically, I wanted to be able to have the option to have sex with other people if someone came along that I wanted, but after the first time Jasper spanked me on the stairs of my parents' house, something shifted in me. Sex became something else besides just sex. There was a mental aspect now associated with it, something additional that I needed, and the key to getting that was Jasper.

"Well, thanks," I responded lamely.

"Whatever." I could hear the shrug in his voice before he ended the call.

When I flew into Seattle that Friday, I had knots in my stomach. I went to the condo first, which was thankfully empty of both my parents, and took a shower to get the plane smell off me. I felt pathetic for feeling so nervous about confronting Jasper. Something about him just made me feel stripped down and exposed.

Jasper didn't say what time he would be at Robert's, but I figured that by the time I got there it would be about 10, and that seemed reasonable. Not too early, but not late enough that Jasper would have left with someone. I hoped, anyway.

I found the bar and got in without any problem. I didn't think it would be, but you never knew. As it turned out, all I had to do was wink at the bouncer and he licked his lips before ushering me inside.

I took a quick survey of the place, but it wasn't to take in the surroundings. I was only looking for a particular head of dirty blond hair. And there it was, sitting at the bar with his back to the door. I wondered if he chose that seat on purpose. Of course he did. Jasper didn't do anything that wasn't intentional. He probably chose it because he didn't want sit watching the door, waiting for me to come in, but I didn't know if it was because he was afraid I wouldn't come or afraid I would.

As I approached the bar, I realized there was a mirror behind it, and that Jasper's eyes were trained on my reflection. That meant he had seen me as soon as I came in, and he didn't react.

I took the seat beside him, breaking our staring contest. I didn't fly all the way to Seattle to talk to a reflection, so I turned toward Jasper. He continued to watch me in the mirror, gripping a glass of what looked like scotch or whiskey in his hand.

"I thought you didn't drink," I blurted out.

He sighed before responding, "I don't really, but it's easier in a place like this if you have a drink. It's just whiskey. It reminds me of- well, I like the smell."

The bartender came up then, so I ordered a gin and tonic. Jasper said nothing as I paid for my drink and took the first sip. He was waiting for me to say something.

"So..." I started.

"What do you want, Edward?" he interrupted.

"I wanted to figure out what I did to piss you off this much."

Jasper's fingers tightened around his glass and finally turned toward me. His expression was hard, and if it had been anyone else, I probably would have flinched.

"I'm not your fucking psychiatrist," he spat. "Or your toy to play with whenever mommy and daddy piss you off."

"You have it all wrong!"

He released his glass and slammed his hand down on the bar.

"Don't tell me 'I have it all wrong.' I fucking know you. I knew there was something wrong over Christmas, and you didn't say anything."

"If you're not my psychiatrist, why do you care?"

"I don't  _care_. But I have to know where your head is, so I know if I'm hurting you more than you actually need."

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer at Jasper's blunt words. His voice was getting louder and out of the corner of my eye, I could see the bartender coming over to us.

"Jasper," I tried to keep my voice low, but I was getting desperate. "You don't understand. I  _need_  what you do to me. I  _need_ you to hurt me."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off hard.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, pushing my arm away.

"Why not?"

The bartender came up to us.

"You two are going to have to either calm the fuck down or take this outside. Now."

Jasper stood abruptly, almost knocking the bar stool over. He grabbed me roughly by the wrist and started pulling. I shot the bartender an apologetic looked and tried to follow Jasper without tripping. He dragged me down the hall and I wondered if he was going to manhandle me into a dirty bar bathroom. Instead, he pushed on a door at the back of the building. It swung open into the alley and a blast of cool air hit my face. Jasper didn't let go of me until we were out in the alley, where he released me with a hard shove.

"Thanks for almost getting me kicked out of the only fucking gay bar in Seattle that doesn't play Ke$ha on repeat."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Fuck!" he shouted, interrupting my apology.

He spun around and that's when I saw his fist coming at me.

I managed to move out of the way enough that he only clipped my jaw as I stumbled backward. The stunned feeling faded quickly, and suddenly I was in fight mode.

I retaliated by punching him in the stomach. It was his turn to backpedal a few steps, but he came back at me fast and got my eye. I swung wildly while I tried to get my bearings. He got a few body shots in before I cuffed him in the jaw. That only stunned him for a second, before he started coming toward me again. I could see that he was trying to pull me into a headlock, to get control over the situation, so I managed to dodge partially out of the way when his fist came at me.

He managed to make contact, and it fucking hurt, but something about the situation made me crack up laughing.

"Motherfucker! You hit me in the ear!" I gasped, doubled over.

Jasper stared at me for a second like I was crazy, but laughter was infectious and immediately the fight dropped out of his shoulders and he started laughing too.

"Edward," he finally said after our laughter died. He was leaned over with his hands resting on his knees. His voice was resigned. "Just tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Fuck, Jasper. I don't know."

"Yes you do."

His voice was still angry, almost at a growl. He started stalking toward me, and I thought he was going to try to hit me again, instead he balled the front of my shirt in his fists, making me walk backward until he slammed me against the brick wall.

"Fucking talk to me, Edward." He sounded exasperated, but the anger was mostly gone. "This is your one time shot to get it off your chest. Do you want me to spank it out of you?"

Of course I did, but at the same time I didn't.

He held one of his arms across my shoulders so I couldn't escape. His free hand slipped up my shirt, nails scraping up the front of my body. Then he pinched my nipple hard.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

"Talk," he ordered.

My whole body shivered at the sound of the command in his voice.

"My parents," I started.

Jasper's eyes were still hard, but they were wide open and boring into me. Even if he hadn't been holding me in place, I don't think I could have moved.

It started spilling out. "It doesn't matter what I do, they still expect me to be their perfect prodigy. I'm more like a trained seal than their son. They  _still_  think I do genetic research because they want me to."

Jasper pinched my nipple when I finished speaking, making me moan. He pinched it again hard enough that my dick started to swell in response. When he started to twist it, my moan turned into a whine. He stopped abruptly.

"So why do you do it?"

I couldn't think of a good reason, and I was about to tell him that when he twisted on my nipple again, this time harder than before. The shriek that left my mouth surprised even me.

"Because I like what I'm doing," I gasped.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he shoved my shirt up and lowered his mouth down to my nipple. His teeth grazed it and I shivered, then he bit down.

"Shit, shit!" I was so loud, I knew passersby could hear me. But I didn't care, my nipple was throbbing in pain, and I was damn near close to coming.

Jasper straightened, releasing his arm from holding me back, but leaving my shirt bunched up.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. You  _like_  what you're doing, and yet you still act like a whining, over-privileged bitch-"

I groaned involuntarily at Jasper's language. He smirked at my reaction, knowing well enough to understand how crazy he was driving me.

"You act like a little  _bitch_ ," he repeated. "Because you  _like_  what you are doing. What aren't you telling me?"

His fingernails were just long enough that I could feel them digging into my skin as he trailed his hand up my chest to give both my nipples a hard pinch.

I was so fucking aroused, it was starting to get hard to respond coherently.

"If I like it, it's all over. I'm the genius, the prodigy, the puppet. I'm everything they wanted me to be."

His fingers started twisting again, this time it was double the torture.

"So you're doing what you do with me to rebel."

"No! No!"

I was shaking and angry and horny, and I  _had_  to make Jasper understand.

"I need this. Not for them. For me."

"Why do you need it? Tell me."

"Why do you?" I snarked back.

Jasper growled and let go of both my nipples abruptly, and I think I made some noise of protest, but then his hands came down quickly and he was unzipping my pants, practically tearing them open. He shoved them down roughly. I wasn't wearing any underwear, so my dick sprang out into the chilly air. But then Jasper's hand was wrapped around it, pumping me hard, while he was sinking his teeth into my neck.

"Don't come," he ordered.

I probably whined in response, because I felt the breath of Jasper's laugh in my skin. Then, I heard the distant sound of a horn honking and I came to my senses slightly.

"Jasper. We're on a public street."

"We're in the alley."

"We could get arrested."

"You like the thrill," he said. His voice was so calm and steady, I leaned my head back against the bricks and closed my eyes in surrender.

They snapped open again when a hot, wet finger was reaching under my balls, pushing inside my ass. I had to will myself not come on the spot when he touched my prostate. I was squirming under his touch, and it was everything I had been missing since Jasper left my parents' house on Christmas.

When he pulled his finger out, I wanted to grab his wrist and shove myself back down on his fingers. He grabbed my right leg and forced it out of the jeans that were piled at my feet. I wanted to protest, because I had to take off my shoe and now there was no way that I could casually pull up my jeans if a cop decided to wander out into the alley. But it didn't matter. Jasper was here and he was playing my body like I played the piano.

Once my leg was free and I was standing in the alley in one socked foot, Jasper pushed my legs wider, sucked two fingers into his mouth, and pressed them deep into me. I tried to rock down onto them, but between the wall and Jasper's other hand on my cock, I was stuck and helpless and it was perfect.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Jasper hissed in my ear, leaning into me until I felt his hard cock against my thigh.

"Yes, yes. Please," I wasn't above begging.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling a condom and frowning like something was missing.

"What? What?" I was frantic now.

"It's pre-lubed, but this is still going to fucking hurt. Saliva dries fast."

"Then you'll just have to fuck me fast."

He looked at me with a weird expression on his face, until I realized he was trying to gather spit the way you did before you hocked a loogie.

Meanwhile, he shoved two fingers into my mouth and I licked around them, coating them. He made my hole as wet as he could before he whipped out his dick, rolled on the condom, and then coated it by spitting into his hand. Then he grabbed my thigh, hitching it around him and started to press inside me.

It did hurt, a lot, but Jasper tried to make it better. He'd push in a little then pull out enough to get more saliva on his cock. Once he was all the way inside, it got better, because he didn't go even remotely slow. Usually he would give me a taste, let me adjust and get ready before he really let me have it, but there was no time for pleasantries.

He fucked me hard and fast against the wall. My right leg wrapped tighter around his waist, and I rose up onto the ball my of left foot so he could get in even deeper. Instead of slow, hard motions, there were quick, deep thrusts and I was just along for the ride.

I was on fire. With every snap of his hips, Jasper pushed me back against the wall and my back got scraped to hell by the bricks. His fingers were digging into my thigh and it felt fucking fantastic.

There wasn't anything else in the world but the feeling of being filled, rough and fast, over and over.

I had no idea if I was screaming or groaning or making everyone on the block aware of what was happening in the alley behind Robert's, but it didn't matter. All I could hear was the steady soundtrack of Jasper's words in my ear, a string of "fucks" and "goddammit, Edwards."

I was falling, figuratively and literally, but Jasper was holding me up.

He came hard, and it registered to me that I had never seen him come when he fucked me. I never really paid attention to the way it felt to have his dick pulse inside me while he was coming. He always made me come first and I was riding that high while he finished. I liked it, feeling Jasper release inside me, I clenched my ass around his cock and he groaned appreciatively. I didn't have long to enjoy it, though, because all too soon he pulled out. Then he was on his knees, sucking my dick into his mouth.

All the tension in my body seemed to drain down to my dick. I was so fucking close. I closed my eyes, dug my fingers into my thighs and concentrated on the way Jasper was licking and sucking me deep down his throat.

I wanted to come, but at the same time I didn't. If I could have stayed with Jasper in that moment between torture and bliss forever, I would have.

But he didn't give me a choice when I felt his hand slide up my chest. He gave my nipple another hard pinch, and I was coming hard with the feel of Jasper swallowing around me.

The next thing I registered was Jasper trying to get my right leg back into my pants.

"You're going to get customers if you stand there with your dick out any longer."

I managed to open my eyes and take Jasper in. He looked perfectly calm, like he hadn't just fucked me to within an inch of my life in an alley.

"How much do you think I could make?"

Jasper glared at me.

I knew we were still in a tenuous place, so I decided not to tease any further. I couldn't anyway, as soon as I pushed off the wall to take over getting my pants back on, I groaned. My whole body was screaming at me in protest.

"You're going to have a black eye," Jasper said, putting his hand on my chin and tilting my face toward the light coming in from the street.

"Wouldn't be the first one you've given me."

Jasper stepped back from me, his expression unreadable again.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I really am. It's just- you make everything else go away and I- I need that," I confessed. "I shouldn't drag you into the fucked up relationship I have with my parents."

Jasper nodded but didn't speak.

"Are we okay?" I had to ask, before my heart beat out of my chest.

Finally,  _finally_ , Jasper's face softened a little.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the bar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another future-take, during the summer after Edward and Jasper's first year of college.
> 
> Jasper POV

How the fuck did I get myself into these situations?

I had survived my first year of college and got a job over the summer working construction for a local contractor. He usually employed his sons, but two of them were in college and had limited availability. One was taking summer classes and the other got an internship or some shit. It was actually my comp professor who hooked me up with the job. We had to write a lot of stupid personal essays for the class, and I wrote a couple about my carpentry hobby.

The problem was that, unlike my job at Newton's, I didn't have regular hours. It all depended on whether or not there was a project available for me to work on.

Seattle had been having torrential downpours, which meant we had to stop work on a few decks, so I had been stuck at home for a week without anything to do. It was driving me crazy. So when Edward called to ask me a favor, I jumped at the chance. Of course, I couldn't let Edward see how bored I was.

"I have a weird proposition for you, Jasper," he started.

"No."

"I haven't even asked you yet!"

"The last time I agreed to one of your propositions, I wound up stuck in a car with you for sixteen hours."

"You also got to see my asshole stretched around two dicks."

"The size of your ego is astonishing, Edward, if you think that's adequate motivation."

"That's why I need you to put me in my place."

Fuck. If he kept talking like  _that_ , I knew I was toast.

"Anyway," Edward continued. "You don't have to come to me this time, I'm coming to you."

"Well in that case, you'll be coming  _for_  me."

"I hope so. If..."

"Just spit it out, Edward."

"I need you to help me move a piano."

"What the fuck?"

"Esme bought a new baby grand, but there was some problem setting up a delivery time. This weekend is when they can deliver it, but she and Carlisle are going to be out of town."

"Aren't there professionals who do this?"

"Esme is weird about having movers in the condo."

"Of course she is."

"The neighbors already offered to help, but we need another person or else she'll force Carlisle to drive over from Forks."

"So? I still don't see how this is my problem."

"If Carlisle isn't here, then I get the condo all to myself for the entire weekend. You could lay me down on the kitchen table and eat pudding out of my ass."

"What makes you think I want to eat pudding out of your ass?"

"Wishful thinking."

That's how I found myself waiting for Edward to meet me at my mom's house on a Saturday morning in June. I could have been sleeping in, but instead I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal with Peter. It was stupid, really. I could have driven there myself, but Edward's excuse was that the condo had limited parking. I knew it was just his ploy to get me to stay there at his mercy. I figured there was no real harm in it. If I told him to take me home, he would. Plus, a whole weekend alone with Edward wasn't exactly unappealing. I had only seen him once so far this summer because of some research bullshit he was doing.

I heard his car pull into the driveway, so I stepped outside to greet him. Edward climbed out of his Volvo and practically ran over to me. He threw his arms around my neck before leaning in to kiss me. His tongue was immediately insistent, and I wasn't exactly resistant. I heard the lawnmower next door screech across the sidewalk. I whipped my head around to see my next door neighbor staring at me with his mouth hanging open like a trout. I plastered a fake smile on my face and waved to him. He had borrowed some of my tools before. I wondered if he would be so eager to talk carpentry now that he knew I was gay. Edward followed my gaze and smirked before pressing himself flush against me and tilting his head to suck on my neck.

He only stopped when the lawnmower started again.

"You aren't going to invite me in?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at me.

I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from him.

"Fine. Do you want some coffee? I doubt it's snobby enough for you."

"What? No espresso machine?"

"Fuck off."

I turned and went into the house, assuming Edward would follow. I could feel him behind me when I got to the kitchen.

"Peter, you remember Edward."

Peter shrugged and continued eating his cereal. Edward had met Peter once before, the previous summer, and Peter had taken to him immediately. The thing about Edward was that he wasn't at all patronizing, so he treated Peter like a peer. That's why Peter's reaction to seeing Edward again was a little weird, but I thought that was the end of it until Peter looked up from reading the back of his cereal box and gave me a hard stare.

"So is Edward your boyfriend?" he asked.

"What?" I sputtered, completely taken off guard. "No."

"He kissed you."

"So?" I asked, setting a cup of coffee down in front of Edward.

"In the driveway he hugged you and kissed you. That's what boyfriends do, right? It's what Rose and Emmett do."

The sneak must have been watching us from the window.

"I don't really think Rose should be your standard. You know she and that ox have had sex in your bed, right?"

"Ew! What? No they haven't."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid."

Edward had an expression on his face that was part amused and part horrified. Right, he didn't have siblings. I couldn't imagine being an only child. I was a loner most of the time, but I was glad I had Peter – and on rare occasions, even Rosalie – around.

Peter was used to me giving him a hard time and probably realized he couldn't bait me, so he changed his tactics.

"So, Edward,  _you_  think Jasper is your boyfriend, right?"

Edward looked thoughtful for a second before speaking. "Well, maybe in a non-defined, non-conventional way."

I rolled my eyes.

"See."

"Having a boyfriend would imply dating. Edward and I do  _not_ date."

"Aren't you going somewhere with him now?"

"I'm helping him move a piano! Why am I explaining myself to you?"

"See. Non-defined and non-conventional," Edward said, ignoring me and looking at Peter.

They shared a nod. Then Peter's face scrunched up in question.

"Rose really hasn't had sex in my bed, Jazz. Right?"

I shrugged. Peter reached over and punched me. It wasn't very hard, but I was happy he was fighting back. Being in Seattle had done wonders for him. He was even starting to stand up to my mom a little.

Edward smirked from behind his coffee cup.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while I finished my cereal, which had gone soggy due to Edward's overly affectionate greeting. I was thinking of how I could punish him later when he interrupted my thoughts.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "It's down the hall, first door on the left."

As soon as Edward left the room, I jumped up and set my empty bowl in the sink. Peter was looking at me funny, but I didn't care. I rushed down the hall to my bedroom to grab something I had bought a few weeks before with Edward in mind.

Edward emerged from the bathroom and was headed back to the kitchen, so I cleared my throat. His head snapped to my direction immediately.

"Put this in," I ordered as I stepped closer, shoving a blue, glass plug into his hand.

"What?" he gasped, looking down at the apparatus with wide eyes.

"While you're moving the piano, you're going to be stretching out your ass for me. Here, take the lube."

Not giving him a chance to respond, I shoved him into the bathroom. I went back to my bedroom to grab my bag and then waited for Edward. When he came out, I could tell he was walking differently, but there was a small smirk on his face that hadn't been there before.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, and we walked back to the kitchen. Peter had finished his cereal and was putting the milk away.

"Why do you have an overnight bag?" he asked, sounding accusatory.

"I'm staying at Edward's tonight."

"Mom is letting you spend the night at your boyfriend's?"

"One, Edward is  _not_ my boyfriend. We barely get along civilly. Two, I'm an adult. I don't need permission. Three, if you don't stop bugging me about Edward, I'm never going to help convince mom to get you a dirt bike."

That shut him up.

My mom was supposed to be off her shift in an hour. She didn't like leaving Peter home alone, even though he was perfectly fine. He'd had a little bit of a growth spurt that helped out his mobility and only had a brace on one leg. He was always going to have trouble walking, but he could maneuver around fine now without anyone's help.

I knew she would bitch at me later, but I figured if I did it enough times, she would eventually get used to the idea of Peter being home alone. She really had nothing to worry about. The kid had no guile. The worst he would do in the next hour was eat too many cookies while he played video games.

"We need to meet the movers," I told him. "Just don't burn the house down, and tell mom to call me if she gives you a hard time."

Peter rolled his eyes, so I ruffled his hair before heading for the door.

He glared at me.

Edward laughed.

Moving the piano was just as big of a pain in the ass as I thought it would be. It turned out that the Cullen's neighbors were the most stereotypical gay couple I had ever seen in my life. One was a chef and the other was an artist, so they both needed to protect their hands, making them basically worthless. Once the piano arrived, Edward and I did most of the lifting. Luckily Felix, the one Esme-approved mover, was roughly the size of a Volkswagen and extraordinarily efficient.

The only real snag was that I cut my finger when Edward and I were taking all the packing material off the piano.

"Do you have any Band-Aids?"

"Actually, I think there are some in the desk over there," Edward said, pointing to a ridiculously ornate desk on the other side of the room. "I'll go get an antiseptic."

I was able to tell him that a Band-Aid would suffice, but he had already left the room. I opened the drawer, and sure enough, there was a box of Band-Aids sitting on top. I pulled out the box and was about to slam the door shut when I noticed a wooden ruler sitting right on top of a stack of papers. That gave me an idea.

Edward returned and insisted on helping me bandage the cut like I was helpless, though I was pretty sure he was doing it just to rile me. As soon as he was satisfied with his bandage placement, I jerked my head toward the piano.

"Have you been practicing, Edward?" I asked.

"What?"

"Have you been a good student?" I asked more sternly this time.

Edward's eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes, Mr. Hale. I practice everyday."

"I'll be the judge of that," I said firmly.

Edward's breath hitched. I stalked toward him, forcing him to back up until his ass hit the piano keys. He looked up at me defiantly for a second, and I wondered if this was something he couldn't do. The piano was completely his turf, and me pretending like I knew better than him was probably an affront to his talent. I could almost see the debate going on in his head about whether or not he could play this role, but then his eyes widened and I knew he'd given in. He needed his ass spanked more than he needed to maintain his virtuoso status.

"Play something," I ordered.

"What do you want me to play?"

"The piece you were working on last week," I said. I had never taken piano lessons growing up, but it seemed like the right thing to say.

Edward nodded and put his fingers on the keys.

"It's hard to play the piano standing up, sir."

"It's also hard to play the piano with a plug in your ass while being spanked with my ruler, but you're going to keep playing until I tell you to stop."

"Yes, sir," Edward breathed.

"Take off your pants before you begin."

When Edward looked down at his feet and hesitated, I added, "Shoes, too."

He hurried out of his shoes and socks, then squirmed out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. I watched him with my arms crossed, tapping my foot in feigned impatience. He spun around quickly and put his hands on the keys. In order to play, he had to bend forward slightly, forcing him to push his ass out.

It was perfect.

He started playing something I didn't recognize. Knowing Edward, I was sure he was playing a song that Mozart wrote for his mistress who had a notorious spanking fetish or some shit like that. It was obvious he knew the song well, though, which would make my job harder.

I stalked over to the desk, grabbed the ruler, and came back to Edward. If he sensed my presence behind him, he didn't give anything away as he continued playing.

Without any warning, I stepped in close and slapped the thin strip of wood across his ass.

He gasped and his fingers slipped. Even though I didn't know the song he was playing, it was clear he had messed up.

"Tsk, tsk," I scolded. "You missed some notes there."

I knew he wanted to argue with me, accuse me of not giving him any warning, or getting his ass warmed up with my hand first. I could see the tension in his shoulders. We hadn't played like this for a long time, and he was struggling to give into it.

"I'm sorry, sir," he finally whispered.

"Just don't let it happen again," I said, taking another swipe with the ruler. This time Edward's fingers stumbled a little, throwing off his rhythm, but it was less noticeable than before.

"Better."

I let him continue playing. I could have worked out a rhythm, spanking him in time to the music, but I needed to keep him on his toes.

After a few more light slaps, I brought the ruler down directly on the plug, nudging it in just a little further.

Edward gasped, and I watched his entire body clench like he was trying to stave off pleasure.

"Oh god," he hissed.

I struck again and again. The sounds of the ruler making a 'thwacking' sound against his skin and Edward's groans accompanied his now-steady piano playing. I started to lose count in my head, but I knew I was into double digits. There were red stripes patterned across his perfect cheeks. I looked around him to check out his cock. It was hard and throbbing.

I would never understand Edward, but he played through every strike, the only noises coming out of his mouth pure pleasure.

I was waiting for him to grow complacent, to the point where he was numb. Then and only then did I hit the plug again. I tapped the ruler against it harder this time, so I was sure it would hit against his prostate.

Edward hit a wrong note. I probably wouldn't have noticed, but I saw him wince ever so slightly.

"Another wrong note, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, and you know it," I said, tapping the ruler firmly against the plug again.

He squeaked in response but couldn't form words.

"I don't think my ruler is providing you with enough motivation."

I unbuckled my belt, as loud as I possibly could. My belt was so worn that the leather was soft, but it would still make a substantial slap as it struck Edward's ass. I pulled it out through the loops with a flourish. My jeans slipped lower on my hips as I took a step back from Edward's body.

I could tell Edward had changed songs, or movements, or whatever. The tempo sped up as if to match the way he tensed in anticipation.

I knew I couldn't go too hard because a leather belt could do more damage than the ruler. Plus, Edward's ass was already flushed a bright pink, verging on red.

I wanted it to be purple.

I stood back a little, gripped the belt near the buckle, and let it go with a flick of my wrist.

"Shit!" Edward screamed.

I wondered if it was too much, if I had gone too far. The red mark it left behind, straight across Edward's cheeks, looked angry, but then he pushed his ass back ever so slightly and I knew it was okay.

I shifted my position, giving Edward a little bit of time for the sting to fade. Then I let go two more strokes, one right after the other, making a red 'x' across Edward's ass.

He tried to play through it, but his arms were shaking.

"Jasper," he cried out, his throat dry, and I knew I needed to stop.

I dropped the belt and grabbed his hips roughly, until there was a satisfying crash of sound when his hands smashed down on the keys in surprise.

I grabbed the plug and twisted, making Edward moan.

"You could come just from this, couldn't you? Just me pushing the plug in and out of your ass."

Edward nodded frantically.

"You're just an ass-slut aren't you? Anything up there will do?"

"Please. Please!"

I knew the neighbors could probably hear him. As loud as Edward was, they probably heard the entire episode, but that only made me want to make him scream louder.

"You want to come, Edward?" I prompted.

"Yes, please. Please!"

I twisted the plug, making sure I was hitting the right spot.

"Do you think you deserve to? You made three mistakes, and that atrocious sound."

"Need it. Need it," he panted.

"I want you to scream for me, Edward," I hissed into his ear.

Then I pulled the plug out roughly and that seemed to be the trigger he needed.

With an almost deafening cry, he came, painting the black and white keys with his cum.

He looked like he was about ready to collapse, grabbing onto the top of the piano for balance. When he turned to look over his shoulder at me, he looked completely fucking dazed. His eyes widened when he noticed that I was fucking straining against my jeans.

"You know you're not finished."

He nodded, still looking kind of confused. I stepped in closer to him and put my hands on my hips. He took the hint and sank to his knees, unzipping my fly on the way down.

Thank fuck he wasn't tentative anymore. He licked up and down my cock to get it wet and then took it deep into his mouth. I wanted to stand still and let him do all the work, but it was like I physically couldn't. I grabbed onto his hair, encouraging him to speed up. He hummed around my cock when I tugged, and I met his eyes with a smirk.

"Painwhore," I muttered, wincing at how much like an endearment it sounded.

If Edward noticed my tone, he didn't respond except to pull my cock deeper into his mouth. He was starting to get good at deep-throating. He wasn't as good as me by any means, but his technique had improved remarkably since the first time.

"Touch my balls," I ordered.

The second his warm hand cupped my boys, I knew I was going to finish fast. While I felt my orgasm build, I looked down and watched Edward's wet lips sliding up and down my cock. His eyes were squeezed shut, so I tugged at his hair until he looked up at me. His eyes smiled up at me while I felt his fingers tease my balls. He slipped one behind them and pressed it in just the right place.

I pulled my cock out of his mouth roughly. As much as I liked coming down Edward's throat, I wanted to see my cum spurt all over his face. Edward looked confused for a second until I let out a deep groan as my spunk hit his lips. I jacked myself through my orgasm, covering his face like Jackson fucking Pollock.

I came down slowly, basking in the most satisfying orgasm I'd had in months.

When I glanced down at Edward, he was looking up at me expectantly. He hadn't moved, and a drop of my cum was starting to dribble down his lips. I just couldn't help myself and I bent down to lick it off. I swiped it off his chin and then brought my tongue up and pushed it into his mouth, forcing Edward to taste me twice over.

"Jasper," Edward whispered against my lips as I broke the kiss.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I said, straightening up. "I have some arnica gel in my bag."

I grabbed my bag and then ushered Edward into the Cullen's bathroom. Edward let me clean the rest of my jizz off his face with a wet washcloth. Then, I sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled Edward over my lap. I rubbed the gel into his ass. At first Edward sighed, but as I continued, I felt his dick start to come to life against my leg.

"Slut," I teased. "You need a break."

"Can I convince you to take a nap with me?" he asked suggestively.

"It'll hurt lying down."

"That's okay, I'll just have to ride you."

Edward's cockiness seemed to have recovered as well, at least until I didn't respond right away to his shameless flirting.

"You do want to stay, right?" he asked.

I heard vulnerability in his voice, the kind that usually prompted me to spank him within an inch of his sanity.

I rested my hand on Edward's ass and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course I want to stay," I said.

Edward turned to look up at me and smiled.

I added, "I didn't stretch out your ass for nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after Jasper graduates from college, so about three years after the last outtake. The most future of the future-takes.
> 
> Jasper POV

Edward graduated from Berkeley in two and a half years. He stayed an extra semester after that on a research grant, and then he moved to Massachusetts to work on his PhD at MIT.

It might have been the distance from his parents, or maybe it was the stress and competition of graduate school, but the longer he was away, the more the old Edward Cullen I hated in high school started to reappear. This version was different, though. I had seen him come so hard he cried, and I knew that person was still in there under the bravado, so I couldn't hate him the way I did back in Forks. I knew him too well now.

He would call me or Skype me, sometimes just to talk, but sometimes he would be so desperate to come he would practically beg for it, until I talked him through getting off as he fucked himself on a dildo.

One day I asked him why he didn't just go to a gay bar and pick someone up to fuck him, and the expression on his face went almost sheepish. He confessed that he fucked one of the other grad students, a chick, as a power play, but that it wasn't the same and he hadn't been with anyone else. Then his voice got serious, the tone I knew he used around people when he was trying to make an authoritative point, and he said, "I know enough about human sexuality to not find it entertaining as recreation anymore."

"You just Skyped me for virtual sex, asshole."

"Our dynamic is different."

I couldn't argue. Sex with other guys wasn't the same. I did it to get off, which generally worked out okay for all parties involved, but it was different. No one else gave me what Edward did; it wasn't that they didn't let me take control, it was that they didn't just give over that control. And since I wasn't interested in dating, I never really got to know anyone else like I knew Edward. Edward Cullen was an asshole, a genius, and a complete anomaly, and he gave it all over to me without question.

On holidays, he would come back to Seattle and when we managed to get some time together, when I could spank him and fuck him like I used to, it reminded me of what I was missing.

But it was actually Peter who changed everything.

As it turned out, my kid brother worked hard in high school, so hard that when he started applying to colleges, he applied to some of the top ranked schools in the country. He was disappointed when the rejection letter from Yale came, but the very next day the thick, tell-tale envelope came from Dartmouth.

Of course, deflating his sails immediately, mom told him that under no circumstances was he going to Dartmouth, because she couldn't move across the country. What she meant was that she wouldn't, because she didn't want to pick up everything and start a whole new life. Obviously, I didn't blame her for that, but the fact that she didn't even seem proud of him for getting in pissed me off. It clearly pissed off Peter, because later that day I walked in on a shouting match between them.

"I'm 18! I can do what I want!"

Peter was so mild-mannered he never yelled like that, so of course, I had to butt in. "It's no wonder he wants to move to the other side of the country, the way you smother him."

"I don't smother him! He can't live on his own!" She turned to Peter softening her voice a little. "You're a very smart and capable boy, but sometimes you just need help with things your body won't let you do, and there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm not going to let you go all the way across the country by yourself."

"You just want to keep me locked up here forever because you don't want to be alone!" he shouted.

It didn't sound at all like Peter. In spite of everything, the kid wasn't cynical. It was something I was sure he had heard from me.

Mom gasped, "I don't like what you're implying. And if you don't show me a little respect, then that's just proof you aren't mature enough to be on your own."

"Then I'll go with him!" I shouted, before I quite realized the words were out of my mouth.

They both turned to look at me; Peter's face was full of hopeful enthusiasm while the color drained from mom's face in resignation.

It took a lot of convincing and planning, but after I managed to line up a job, there weren't any more reasons mom could give to keep Peter and me from moving to New Hampshire after we both graduated later that spring. The guy I worked for in the summers had a brother in nearby Lebanon who was a contractor. He was trying to cut back his hours, to phase out so he could retire, but he didn't have anyone to take over. With my business degree and my experience working construction, I didn't even technically have to apply.

Peter and I found an apartment right off campus, so he wouldn't feel too separate from the university. I didn't want to live around a bunch of idiot college kids, but our landlord assured us that the area was mostly where grad students ended up, so it wouldn't be like living in Greek row.

I graduated from college in May. Rosalie and Emmett came down from Alaska for commencement, and even my dad showed up. When he found out that Peter and I were moving east, he was oddly supportive of the idea. He even promised to visit us over Thanksgiving. I didn't know if he was honestly okay with it or if he just knew my mom hated it, but he gave me a hug after the ceremony and said, "I know you'll take good care of Peter, son."

It was true that Peter would always have a limp and some motor function problems. One side of his body was just weaker than the other. The day he graduated from high school a large, oblong box arrived at our house, postmarked from Massachusetts. There was no return address, but I only knew one person in Massachusetts. Peter didn't seem to care who it was from as he tore it open. Inside was a ridiculously ornate cane that looked like a prop from a bad blaxploitation movie from the 70s. Peter couldn't stop grinning.

I searched through the packing material for a note, but couldn't find one. Not that I needed the confirmation.

Peter always referred to Edward as my boyfriend, and at some point I stopped correcting him. It was easier than explaining to Peter whatever the non-defined, non-conventional dynamic Edward and I had was.

I had slipped when talking to Edward on the phone one day that summer and told him when we were moving. He immediately asked for our new address.

"Edward, you don't-"

"I'm helping you move in, so shut up."

Sure enough, he was waiting for us when we arrived with the truck. I was exhausted after the cross-country drive and was grateful for Edward's help-not that I would let him know that. Emmett had been planning on coming with us and then flying back, but his dad got into a hunting accident and had to go into surgery the day before we left, so he was out of commission.

Peter was thrilled to see Edward. He clamored out of the truck and strutted over to him, showing off his cane.

"He's been shopping for fedoras online. This is your fault entirely," I called out as I stepped around the truck.

I hadn't seen Edward all summer, the last time he had been in Seattle was during his Spring Break, but he looked exactly the same, looking at me with his real, genuine smile that I never saw him give to anyone else. With Peter there, I thought he might hold back more, but Edward pulled me into a hug that lingered way beyond "bro hug" territory.

"Since we're in New Hampshire, are you guys gonna get gay married now?" Peter's voice caused us to pull apart.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and we both started laughing.

"What? Why is that funny? You've been together forever."

"My parents are reason enough not to ever consider marriage," Edward said. It was a weird but honest answer. My parents were divorced, but they weren't nearly as fucked up as Edward's.

"I always liked Dr. Carlisle," Peter said with a shrug. I had forgotten that Carlisle had been one of Peter's doctors between trips to his specialist in Port Angeles.

"Come on, I need to get the trailer back to the moving place by five or they'll charge me for another day."

Edward and I emptied out the trailer pretty quickly, and then got Peter's room set up first. We didn't bring a lot with us, and my new boss apparently had a ton of old furniture he was just going to give us. It was a two hour drive back to Cambridge, so Edward stayed with us that night. We ordered pizza from a place down the street. Peter nearly fell asleep while he was eating, but Edward and I stayed awake awhile longer.

We couldn't do anything with Peter in the next room, so we got in my bed and watched a movie on my laptop. Edward left early the next morning, kissing me long and sloppily enough at the front door for Peter to yell, "Get a room!" at us.

"I have a room, do you really want us to-"

"No!"

"I have to go anyway. I have to meet with my advisor tomorrow, and he's expecting some lab results I haven't taken yet."

"Next time I'm coming to you," I muttered, as Peter started complaining about how we needed groceries.

It was different, living in New Hampshire. It reminded me of Forks a little, although I missed some things about living in a city. Peter, of course, did fine. Although I hated to admit that my mom was right, he probably would have had trouble in the dorms, but he liked all of his classes and joined clubs, and he had more friends in a week than he ever had in high school.

My job was good. I was basically just an apprentice to start out. I had to deal with a lot of boring paperwork—budgets, blueprints, permits, licenses—but it was a small business, mostly remodels and restorations, so I got the opportunity to do some carpentry too, in the shop attached to the office.

A few weeks after Peter started classes and he assured me that he wouldn't do anything stupid over the weekend and that he would contact me immediately if he needed anything, I went to visit Edward.

I called him on Friday before I left.

"When I get there, you'd better be naked and stretched."

"Fuck, Jasper," he growled. "I'm in the lab right now."

"You know, I've always sort of wanted to bend you over a lab table."

He groaned quietly. "If you keep talking, I'm not giving you directions."

The tone in his voice made me assume someone was in the lab with him.

"All right, all right. Hey, did you know your mom's Queen Anne chair is a fake?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we do restorations, and I saw the real thing today."

"Well, I know what I'm getting her for her birthday now."

"Really? An antique chair?"

"Fuck no, I'm going to tell her it's a fake."

"Your mommy issues are hot."

"You moved 3000 miles out of spite over yours. I don't think you have room to talk."

"Hey! I had other reasons."

"I know my ass is legendary- Fuck, Jasper, I have to go."

I heard another person speaking more clearly in the background. When Edward spoke to me again, the humor was gone from his voice.

"I'll text you my address. See you in a couple hours?"

"Yeah."

I wasn't surprised that Edward had an entire house to himself. I assumed it was Carlisle and Esme's, but I didn't know if Edward had his own trust fund or something. It was an old house; I could see the places on the building where work had been done to restore the original facade. It even had a front porch. I rang the doorbell and moments later it swung open, revealing a completely naked Edward.

My dick grew interested almost immediately.

"You're going to get arrested for indecent exposure."

"So, cover me up," he said, stepping out onto the porch.

I tossed my bag inside and launched myself at him, walking him back into the house, sucking a bruise onto his neck while I grabbed his ass and squeezed before letting my fingers wander over to feel the silicone shoved between his cheeks.

"I'd give you the tour, but I'm thinking it can wait."

"I want to try the cane again." I said, ignoring his attempt at banter.

Edward tensed against me.

We had never talked about it again, at least not specifically. I think we both considered it a failure, and Edward Cullen didn't fail. But then, neither did I.

I stepped back until I was looking him in the eye.

"You sent my brother a pimp cane."

Edward's lips quirked up and his body relaxed a little. "I did."

"I took it as message on your part."

"Maybe it was. At least subconsciously," Edward admitted.

I snorted. Like Edward Cullen ever did anything without intention. He was the epitome of a control freak. He even once told me that he was a lucid dreamer.

"I trust myself with it now."

He stared at me hard for a few seconds before he simply said, "Okay."

"Okay." I exhaled. I thought he'd put up more resistance. "Okay. I'd like to do this on a bed."

He nodded and then turned toward the stairs. I grabbed my duffel bag and followed him with a sense of deja vu, watching his ass flex as he slowly climbed the stairs. I fought the urge to give it a slap, and give into his teasing. He turned into the first doorway on the left.

I gave a quick glance around the room. It was mostly nondescript, but like Edward's bedroom at his parents' house in Forks, the walls were lined with bookshelves that were packed so full with books, there were piles of more books sitting in front them. I let all the quips about Edward's nerdiness in my head died on my tongue. I didn't want Edward to think I wasn't taking this seriously.

"On your stomach."

He shuddered at the sound of my voice and did as he was told, lowering himself to the bed, letting his feet dangle off the edge, spreading his legs wide enough so that I would be able to stand between them.

As he got into position, I took off my clothes, not wanting anything to get in the way of my movement. I went slowly, folding my t-shirt and jeans, rolling my socks and putting them inside my shoes. I needed Edward's sense of anticipation to build. As I was pulling the cane out of my bag, I could see that he was still squirming a little, adjusting his position, so I spoke.

"You need to relax, Edward. And remember it's okay if it's too much."

"It's been a long time," he responded, resting his forehead on his forearms, finally stilling.

I approached the bed slowly, setting the cane down next to him where he could see it if he turned his head. Then I ran my hands over his body, reacquainting myself with his skin, the firm muscles of his back, and the round curve of his ass.

I warmed him up, slapping with my hands first, watching the pink flush spread across Edward's perfect ass.

"Yes," Edward sighed. "I've fucking missed this."

"You are far too articulate, given your position."

"Then shut me up."

I didn't respond with words. I slowly counted to twenty in my head, silently daring Edward to turn back and look at me. Of course, he didn't, but he did flinch in surprise when I slapped across his cheeks harder than I had before. Although, I didn't want to hurt him with too much too soon.

I was ready this time for the cane. I had watched a lot of videos online and practiced on pillows, but I had also tried it on myself, on the front of my thighs. I understood the double sensation of pain, as it struck and as it released. I knew exactly how much pain it could cause.

I picked up the cane. It was flexible, made of birch, and more like a reed switch than a cane used to walk.

I traced the tip of it down Edward's back, up, and back again, bringing it to rest at the base of Edward's spine.

"I'm using the cane now. You have to tell me immediately if it's too much."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I do too." Then Edward let out a deep breath.

I held the cane in my hand loosely, knowing that it would easily bounce off Edward's body that way. I circled my wrist a few times, warming up before I got into position.

I looked down at Edward, his body flushed and inviting. Then I flicked my wrist, and a crack sliced through the air followed by a thwack against Edward's skin.

Edward gasped. It cut off into a choked noise as I quickly lifted the cane from his ass, leaving a nice, pink, double stripe on his right cheek. It looked like it belonged there.

"You have to let me know as soon as it's too much." I repeated my words from before.

Edward nodded but didn't turn around.

I struck again on the opposite cheek, making another stripe to match the first. Edward cursed. I used the tip of the cane again to trace up the back of one of Edward's legs and then the other, making sure his whole body was present.

Then I changed directions and struck again. This time Edward's cry was an incoherent jumble of words.

I struck again.

In spite of his initial hesitation, he kept keening back, pushing his ass up toward me like an offering after the sting of each cane strike wore off. I kept a rhythm, careful to pace myself, not wanting to push him too far.

"I'm going for your upper back now, Edward. Is that okay?"

"Yes, yes," he panted.

I prolonged the pain, drawing it out, not striking harder, but leaving the cane to rest for a second before I pulled it back, so Edward felt the initial shock of pain and then the release.

I was so focused on Edward, the way his hair was standing up at the back of his neck, the way his toes curled with every hit of the cane, the last part of his body to relax before I flicked my wrist and let it land again. At some point I stopped asking if he was okay, trusting him to tell me if it was too much. He had stopped holding back his cries, and was letting loose with noises I had never heard him make before. It was pain, but it was more than that.

Everything else left my mind, and it was just me and Edward. I didn't know how I had managed to go so long without the thrum of power, without Edward. His ass grew hot and patterned, a grid of harsh red marks, joined by a few diagonal welts on his upper back.

It was symmetrical, balanced, perfect.

I realized that sweat was dripping off me. Edward hissed when a drop hit his back. He was starting to shake. I knew he was close to breaking, but I didn't want to make him use his safeword.

I dropped the cane. My whole body was buzzing, as if caning Edward had made me high, like Edward's body was a drug to me. My dick was hard, but it didn't matter. I could always fuck Edward later; it just felt more important in that moment to get Edward off, to give him as much pleasure as possible after putting him through that kind of pain.

Kneeling on the bed, I straddled one of Edward's legs, careful not to jostle him too much or touch his heated skin.

I didn't need to see it to know he was desperate to get off, even though he managed to look boneless, lying lifeless on the bed. As soon as my fingers touched the plug, he jolted. I pulled it out slowly, drawing a gasp out of him. I thought about pushing it back in, fucking Edward that way, but that wasn't what I wanted. Instead, I pushed two fingers inside Edward's loosened hole. He was slick with lube from preparing himself before. I wondered if he used his own fingers, or if he just eased the plug in slowly, letting it do the work.

He started rutting against the mattress as I fucked him with my fingers, getting the angle right as best I could. Were it anyone else, he would have looked ridiculous, but even sweating and covered in cane marks, dry-humping a mattress, Edward looked like he could be in a fucking shampoo commercial.

I could practically see his willpower coming off him, trying to keep himself together, trying not to come, waiting for me to tell him. But I didn't want him to prolong it anymore, so I fucked him harder, saying "let go" as I pushed a third finger inside him.

That's when Edward broke. His orgasm seemed to explode from him. He started shaking, twitching violently, like a bunch of broken pieces.

All the plans I had formulated to make him suck me off were erased. After giving me so much, there was no way I could ask anything else from him tonight. I grabbed my dick, my fingers still slick from being in Edward's ass, and I stroked myself off as quickly as I could. I barely took any time before I was spurting onto Edward's ass.

He was still shaking a little as I came down.

"You're okay, Edward. You're okay." I repeated it over and over again until the tremor went out of his body. I rubbed his thighs as I spoke, the only place I was sure I could touch without making him flinch in pain.

Once he let out what sounded like a contented groan, I got up.

"I'll be right back. I just want to clean you up," I said gently.

I had a special salve, one that was antiseptic and supposedly soothing. Edward's back and ass weren't bleeding. I had taken care not to break the skin, although I think Edward would have let me. I think he probably would have let me do anything to his body I wanted, but I wouldn't scar him, not like that.

He moaned as I gently applied the salve to his welts, still not speaking. When I was done, I saw his eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I sat at the edge of the bed beside him and waited. I didn't know exactly what was going on; it had never taken him so long to recover before. He used to snap back into being asshole Edward immediately, but as the years had gone by, he let himself go for longer and longer.

Eventually he started moving a little, and then he jerked his head up like he suddenly remembered what had just happened. He moved slowly, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees first. Then he turned his head and looked back frantically until his eyes found mine.

"Jasper," his voice was hoarse.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he reached for me, and I let myself be pulled on top of him as he rolled onto his back, wincing as his fresh welts hit the sheets under him. He was trying to bring me down for a kiss, but I held myself up for a second, balancing on my hands and peering down into his face. I sort of felt like I needed to make sure he was still in there somewhere.

"Edward?"

"Jasper, I need you," he rasped.

He didn't need to say it, it was something we both knew. He needed me ever since that first time, when I spanked him on the stairs in Forks. It wasn't about sex, not really, and I wondered if it ever had been for Edward. His eyes were so wide and fucking bare that I was suddenly fighting the urge to get up and walk out of the room without looking back. Edward was basically offering himself to me, trusting me with power I didn't know if I could handle or even wanted to test myself with. It was fucked up. Edward Cullen was the smartest person I had ever met. He was manipulative and confident and with the right resources, I was pretty sure he could take over the world. I had moved across the country for my brother's sake, but it was also to be closer to Edward. It didn't completely make sense to me, and I had to know.

"Jesus fucking christ, Edward. What is this?"

His eyes narrowed, and the Edward I had known for years returned.

I shook my head at him, silently telling him not to be defensive.

"It's a pathological fucking need, and I can't explain it, really, other than you make everything else go away for awhile. I don't have to analyze it or measure it. The only thing you want from me is for me to let go and give you control, and if you want me to say it, fine, you're the only person I trust with it. I didn't plan for this to happen, but I'm just better when you're around."

He closed his eyes and was shaking his head back and forth, like he couldn't believe what he just admitted.

"Edward, I'm here, okay?"

He opened his eyes.

"I'm here," I repeated.

And then I kissed him.


End file.
